Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles
by Electra Heartbreaker
Summary: Naruto is completely in love with Kiba. What does Kiba feel towards Naruto? Will they end up being a couple or will destiny torture them by ending one of their lives? Read to find out! WARNING: Yaoi and strong language present
1. Storm

Hey there reader! First of all, if you're going to read this story I already thank you (:

WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy) present! Do not read if you're easily offended by same-sex romance.

The events in this story are during the Shippuden part (a.k.a. PART II).

* * *

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 1: A Storm of Tears**

It was a rainy April day. It was around 11:30am and Naruto Uzumaki was still sleeping-imagine that. The heavy rain and thunder eventually woke the blond demon-fox boy. "Huh? Where am I?" Naruto asked himself looking at a wall; he had his feet on his pillow and his head at the bottom of the bed-how typical for Naruto. After a few seconds he realized he was in his room and that the loud thunderstorm woke him up.

Naruto walked into the kitchen with only a pair of black and red boxer shorts on him. He opened the refrigerator and looked for something to eat; nothing! There was not a single thing to eat in that big refrigerator. "What? Oh come on!" Naruto sighed. "Guess I'll have to go the grocery store" he thought to himself. He went back to his room and looked for some fresh clothes. He picked up a blue shirt only to realize that it smells like it hasn't been washed in weeks; which was probably the case. Naruto eventually found a clean black t-shirt with a gray Konoha symbol on it. It was hard to believe but Naruto actually had clean pants in his closet.

Naruto walked up to the front door and put on a jacket and a pair of old worn out sneakers. He took an umbrella and opened the door. In front of the door was Sakura Haruno who was just about to knock. "Sakura!" Naruto smiled. "Hey Naruto" the bright pink haired girl said. "What's up? Were you looking for me?"

Sakura then told Naruto that she wanted to go shopping and was wondering if he wanted to come along. "Well you're in luck! Normally I'd turn you down but I have to shopping for groceries myself!" said Naruto and gave a friendly smile to Sakura. She returned the smile and they both went off.

The thunderstorm was very strong; it was one of the biggest storms in Konoha in 4 years. "Oh come on! Seriously? My hair's going to get all wet!" Sakura was panicking on their way to the store. "Jeez…girls are so over focused on their looks…" Naruto sighed. Sakura gave Naruto a "don't make me kill you" look and kicked him in his manhood. "Ooooooow!" Naruto started crying and rolling on the wet ground.

After a while they reached the store. They put their umbrellas in a special container for umbrellas before continuing. They each grabbed a basket and started walking down the aisle. Sakura was looking at some hair products while Naruto was grabbing one of every kind of Ramen that was available in the store. He then saw the last cup of his all time favorite ramen. His eyes were shining and his mouth was drooling. Naruto quickly walked up to the ramen and grabbed it. He put it in his basket and turned to his left, he saw Kiba Inuzuka looking at dog food. Sakura came up to Naruto and asked him what he's looking at. She turned around and saw Kiba. "Oh, look it's Kiba! Hey Kiba!" Sakura shouted. Kiba turned to their direction and gave a smile and waved. He then started walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Kiba greeted Naruto and Sakura, "What's up?" he asked. "Oh nothing special. Me and Naruto are just shopping for some stuff. You?" Sakura said and smiled. "Meh, the same. My mom and Hana are out of town and they also took Akamaru with them, so I have to do all the house work myself" Kiba sighed. Sakura giggled, "Well let's hope you find someone who'll do the cooking and cleaning for you" she said. "Um… I hate being the party breaker but I should really get home. I still have something important to do. See you later!" Naruto apologized and ran off. Naruto? Having something important to do? Hmm… something fishy is going here and it's not the pile of fish next to Kiba and Sakura.

Naruto paid for the things in his basket and quickly ran home. He closed and locked the front door and threw the bag of items he bought on the ground. Tears started flowing down his cheeks from his red puffy eyes. He threw his rain coat, jacket and shoes on the ground and threw himself on his bed. Naruto had this big crush on Kiba since the Sasuke Retrieval Arc-that nobody knew about, sometimes even Naruto tried to deny it, he wasn't sure what Kiba or everyone else would think; it's not that Konoha was against same-sex relationships, they were completely fine with it, some were even big supporters of it since they thought that a shinobi would save a lover a lot faster than just any team mate. But Naruto still couldn't get over the fact that he probably doesn't just like Kiba, he probably loves him. Normally he wouldn't run home and start crying if he saw him-like a crazy person would do-but a few weeks ago Naruto saw Kiba kissing some girl.

Eventually he calmed down and heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" Naruto shouted. "It's me, Kiba! I need to tell you something important!" Kiba said.

"What? Something important? What could it be?" Naruto thought to himself. In the split of a second hundreds-if not thousands-of thoughts came into Naruto's mind. He whipped away his tears with his hand and quickly ran towards to front door.

To be continued…

* * *

If you're reading this, it probably means that you read the story (or you just scrolled down). Anyway if you did read it please give me a review and if I should continue or not (: Thanks

Jeffree xoxo


	2. Excitement

Hey there reader! First of all, if you're going to read this story I already thank you (:

WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy) present! Do not read if you're easily offended by same-sex romance.

The events in this story are during the Shippuden part (a.k.a. PART II).

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 2: Is That Excitement In The Air That I Smell?**

Naruto quickly ran towards the door, unlocked it and opened it. Right in front of him was Kiba from the Inuzuka clan, the one Kiba that Naruto had a crush on for all these years. "Oh hi Kiba. What's up?" Naruto calmly asked even though on the inside he was exploding from joy. "Well I was wondering… if you don't have anything planned today that… that you could come to my place for dinner. I'm not used being home alone and I didn't know who else to ask…" Kiba said and blushed while scratching his cheek with a finger slowly.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears; his dream boy asked him if he wants to come to dinner to his house! He just stood there motionless looking at Kiba. "Naruto? You okay?" Kiba asked with a confused face. Suddenly Naruto "snapped out of it". "Oh… sorry about that. I was thinking of something and I got carried away" Naruto said. "Anyway... sure! I'd love to come!" he added. "Great! Be there at 8pm! See ya" Kiba said and ran off with a smile.

Naruto slowly closed the door and started jumping and screaming from excitement and happiness. "This is so perfect!" Naruto was shouting so loudly that probably most of the neighborhood heard him. "Crap! What should I wear? I need new sexy clothes!" Naruto said and grabbed his wallet, put on his shoes and jacket and ran off. "Umbrella!" he quickly came back, took the umbrella and ran off again.

Naruto walked into a clothing store and had no idea what to buy. There were so many clothes and Naruto didn't really have the biggest sense of fashion. He came to the Men's section and saw Kakashi Hatake looking at some clothes. "Hey there Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said. Kakashi turned around saw Naruto, "Oh hello there Naruto!" the tall silver haired shinobi said. "Hmm… You look kind of happy and excited today" he added. Naruto grinned and said; "Well I have something like a date tonight!"

"A date?" Kakashi said. "May I ask with who?" he added. "Well… It's not really a date… but it's Kiba. He's home alone and invited me to join him for dinner" Naruto said. "Oh… Well… I had no idea that you like boys and Kiba…" Kakashi said with a confused face. "What? Uh… I never said I like b-"before Naruto could finish the sentence Kakashi added; "Well I'm happy for you as long as you're happy. And good luck on that "date" with Kiba." Kakashi winked at Naruto. "Um… Thanks Kakashi sensei" Naruto smiled. "No problem. Oh and could please stop calling me sense? It makes me feel old…" Kakashi said with an angry face. "Okay… Sure… whatever" Naruto slowly moved away.

Meanwhile Kiba was having problems of his own. He walked to the front door of his house and started looking for his house key. "Where is it? Crap! Where the hell's my key?" Kiba was panicking; he actually lost his house key, "Fuck! Mom's going rip me into pieces" he said with a frightened voice. What was he supposed to do without a key? "That's it!" Kiba thought to himself. He used his long canine nails. *click* "Yes!" he yelled. He then walked into the kitchen and started putting the things he bought out of the bags. Suddenly the canine boy saw the key to his house in the bag. "SERIOUSLY?" Kiba started shouting and cursing.

It was 7:10pm and Naruto was getting ready for his "date". He put on his new black designer shirt, dark gray skinny jeans, a silver Konoha symbol necklace and new black and white sneakers. Naruto then styles his hair and sprayed some cologne on his lower neck part and chest. It smelled heavenly, "this will definitely turn Kiba on" the excited teenager thought to himself.

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, remembering the moments he shared with Kiba. He was looking down at ground and smiling. He eventually arrived at the Inuzuka residence, you could smell delicious aromas mixing in the air, it made Naruto's stomach growl. "Oh man I'm so hungry... I wonder what Kiba cooked!" Naruto said holding his growling stomach. He then walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. He also saw some scratch marks on the lock.

Kiba rushed to the door and opened it. "Hey Naruto!" Kiba said with a smile. Naruto smiled back and said; "Hi Kiba. Mmm... Something smells really good" the excited blond boy said sniffing the air. "Well I hope you'll like the taste of it too!" Kiba laughed. "Okay come on in now!" he added while grabbing Naruto by his hand and pulling him inside of the house. "It's starting pretty good…" Naruto thought to himself with a grin on his face.

To be continued…

If you're reading this, it probably means that you read the story (or you just scrolled down). Anyway if you did read it please give me a review and if I should continue or not (: Thanks

Jeffree xoxo


	3. Alcohol

Hey there reader! First of all, if you're going to read this story I already thank you (:

WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy) present! Do not read if you're easily offended by same-sex romance.

The events in this story are during the Shippuden part (a.k.a. PART II).

* * *

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 3: Blame the Alcohol**

Naruto and Kiba entered the dining room. It was nicely decorated and a ton of food was placed on the table. "I hope you're hungry" Kiba smiled. "I kind of like to eat a lot so I have enough energy for training" he added. "I guess we have something in common" Naruto said and laughed.

The two boys sat down and started putting food on their plates. "Dig in!" Kiba shouted and started munching. "Don't mind if I do" Naruto thought to himself while putting some food on his plate. "Wow… this is really good!" Naruto complimented the canine boy. Kiba smiled and said; "Glad you like it".

"You know what?" Kiba said. "We've been on all these missions together, we known each other for so long and here we're eating dinner together but I we never got to fully know each other" he continued. "I wouldn't mind exploring your body" Naruto very quietly said. "Huh? Did you say something?" Kiba asked. "Oh! Uh… It was nothing, forget about it!" Naruto quickly saved himself. "Phew… that was close… I need to learn how to control my hormones…" he thought to himself and took a sip of some orange juice. "Okay, so here's a question out of the blue; are you seeing anyone?" Kiba asked. Naruto suddenly spit out the orange juice he took a sip of and fell off the chair-how romantic. "Naruto! Are you okay?" Kiba quickly reacted. "Uh… yeah… I'm fine… The juice just went down the wrong hole…" Naruto said, coughing.

"But no… I'm not seeing anyone currently… But I do have my eyes set on someone…" Naruto said looking down at the plate with a smile on his face. "Oh really? What's her name? Maybe I know her" Kiba winked. "Uh… well actually it's a h-" before the demon-fox boy could continue a doorbell went off. "Oh! The wine's here!" Kiba said running towards the front door. "Wine? As in alcohol?" Naruto thought to himself. Suddenly he got so many ideas of how he can get Kiba drunk enough and then do anything-perverted-to him. The perversely minded teen boy got a big smirk on his face.

"Why did you order wine? Couldn't you just buy it?" Naruto asked with an innocent voice. "Well I'm only 17 so I can't really buy alcohol. I had a friend of mine bring me some bottles. What's dinner without wine?" Kiba grinned. "True that" Naruto added.

After a few hours the two boys moved into the living room and already drank 3 bottles of wine-each! And there were 12 of them!

"Hey let's play "Spin the Bottle!" Kiba suggested. "But there's just two of us. That wouldn't make any sense" Naruto said. Kiba started laughing out of loud-yep, he was drunk as fuck. "Then let's just it without the spinning!" he added. Naruto agreed. "I'll start!" Kiba shouted. "With who did you share your first kiss?" he asked. Naruto started laughing out loud and said; "It was that idiot Sasuke! Hahaha! I still can't believe I kissed him". "And you?" he asked Kiba. "Actually I didn't have my first kiss yet! Don't laugh at me!" Kiba shouted and started laughing. "What? But… I saw you the other day kissing a girl!" Naruto said. "Huh? You mean that girl with the long brown hair and pink shirt?" Kiba confusingly asked. Naruto nodded. "Oh my God! Noooooo! That was my cousin! And we weren't kissing! We were having a starring contest!" he continued shouting. "Oh now it makes sense! I guess the sun behind you two blinded me and it just looked like you were kissing…" Naruto said taking another drink of the wine.

"Okay here's a dare! Kiss me!" Kiba said preparing his lips. "What?" Naruto confusingly said. "Come on! I want to see how kissing feels like!" Kiba kept on talking. It was so obvious that he was completely drunk. Naruto couldn't resist the opportunity; his all time crush just told him to kiss him! "You sure? I don't want this to affect our friendship…" he said. "Come on! Kiss me already! What are you waiting for? A handwritten invitation?" Kiba asked looking deeply into Naruto's eyes. Suddenly Kiba threw himself on top of Naruto. They both fell on the floor. "Kiba?" Naruto said looking directly into Kiba's drunk eyes.

And bam! Their lips touched! Kiba went for it and kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto couldn't resist it anymore and pushed his tongue into Kiba's mouth. Kiba did the same thing with his mouth. Naruto could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. It was like a fire was going on in Naruto's body. A pair of soft-yet masculine-hands cupped Naruto's face as Kiba deepened the kiss, quietly moving his tongue between Naruto's parting lips, a silent breath of excitement escaped, he couldn't help himself, a soft, subtle moan escaped Naruto's body. Naruto got turned on so quickly. He started lowering his hands, touching Kiba's muscular chest and stomach. Kiba rushed his hand trough Naruto's hair as they kept kissing. He then raised his upper body, took off his shirt and kept kissing Naruto passionately. The demon-fox boy lowered his hand a little lower, touching Kiba's manhood-he could feel it's great size and it wasn't even fully erect. A few passionate breaths escaped Kiba's mouth. Naruto then also took his shirt and eventually his jeans. Kiba id the same thing.

Both boys were now only in their underwear. Kiba was wearing black and hot pink boxer shorts with the word "Grrr" on his left butt cheek. "Nice undies" Naruto said. Kiba smirked and kept on kissing Naruto. He then also lowered his hand and slid his hand into Naruto's black boxer shorts. Soft moans escaped Naruto's mouth while kissing which was a clear sign that Kiba was doing it right. "I'm so hard" Kiba said with a smirk, grabbing Naruto's hand and putting it in his shorts. "Let me see what you got!" he said with a seductive voice and starting kissing Naruto again. Kiba kept stroking Naruto's fully erect penis faster and faster. Naruto couldn't keep his voice low, he kept moaning and moaning from all the pleasure. Pre-cum was coming from his 6.8 inch long penis. Kiba stopped kissing Naruto and slid down lower. He grabbed the base of Naruto's penis and started licking his head. "Ah!" Naruto moaned. The canine teenager then put Naruto's entire member into his mouth, deep-throating him. "Oh my fucking God!" Naruto screaming in pleasure. "Suck me hard, Kiba!" he continued with deep breaths.

"Kiba... You're so warm..." Naruto said exhaling deep erotic moans. "And you taste like heaven..." Kiba said after putting Naruto's rock hard member out of his mouth for a few seconds. Naruto kept moaning and moaning. Then Kiba started kissing Naruto again and kept stroking his penis. "Kiba... I'm-I'm gonna... Uh... Ah..." Naruto kept moaning, he was about to release. That's when Kiba started stroking faster and faster. "K-Ki-Kiba..." Naruto said with his eyes closed and his mouth wide open. "Spill it all over me, Naruto-kun" Kiba said kissing the demon-fox boy. "I can't hold... It..." he tried to say but was too over flown with pleasure. "Aaah!" Naruto shouted in ecstasy, semen spilled all over Kiba's muscular body. Kiba took some semen with his finger and put it in his mouth before kissing Naruto.

Naruto was breathing very deeply because of all the pleasure Kiba put him trough. "That was amazing..." Naruto said looking at Kiba with a smirk. Kiba smirked at him and said; "That was nothing compared what's about to come..." Kiba smirked. He lifted Naruto on his lap and started kissing his abs. He then slowly started putting two fingers into Naruto's opening. "Kiba... What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a confused face. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll be gentle-for a while, you just relax" Kiba said passionately French kissing Naruto.  
Kiba lifted Naruto on his lap and started kissing his abs. He then slowly started putting two fingers into Naruto's opening. "Kiba... What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a confused face. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll be gentle-for a while, you just relax" Kiba said passionately French kissing Naruto. Naruto put his hands on Kiba's shoulder and around his neck, while Kiba was slowly putting his fully erect 9.2 inch member into Naruto's opening.  
"Ow..." Naruto cried. "Does it hurt?" Kiba asked with worried face. "It's okay... As long as I have you by my side nothing is too painful..." Naruto responded. The horny canine teenager kept moving his penis inside Naruto, which caused him great pain. A moan excaped Kiba's mouth while Naruto was trying to relax under the pressure of Kiba's manhood.  
After a while Kiba's penis was fully buried in Naruto's ass. He grabbed Naruto by his hips and started lifting him up and down, raising the tempo. "Ah... Ah... Ah..." Naruto kept moaning. "This feels so fucking perfect..." Naruto said with a pleasured face. At first he didn't like the feeling but now he couldn't get enough.. It was like he died and went to heaven. Kiba kept going faster and faster until eventually he could feel that he was about to climax. "Ugh... Naruto-kun... I'm gonna cum soon..." Kiba said with one eye closed and breathing deeply. "I... I'm gonna... C-Cu...Cuuuuuuuuum!" he shouted and his semen started coming from Naruto's opening.  
Later they drank some more wine and went to bed. They both only slept in their boxer shorts, with Naruto's head lying on top of Kiba's chest and Kiba's arms holding Naruto tightly.

To be continued…

* * *

If you're reading this, it probably means that you read the story (or you just scrolled down). Anyway if you did read it please give me a review and if I should continue or not (: Thanks

Jeffree xoxo


	4. Kiss

Hey there reader! First of all, if you're going to read this story I already thank you (:

WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy) present! Do not read if you're easily offended by same-sex romance.

The events in this story are during the Shippuden part (a.k.a. PART II).

* * *

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 4: Suicidal Thoughts**

It was yet another rainy morning in Konoha, kind of like the one yesterday. Kiba slowly started waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and felt something lying on him; it was Naruto! Kiba's eyes opened super wide, he started to remember what happened last night. "Crap!" he quietly sad. He carefully slid away from Naruto and ran into the living room and saw a big mess and love stains from yesterday. "Oh my…" he thought to himself. "This is bad…"

After a few seconds he heard Naruto wake up. He also walked into the living room and said; "Hey K-". Naruto saw the remains of yesterday's night's scenario and a shocked Kiba. "Kiba? Did… we…?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded with his head while his mouth was wide open; awkward…

"This can't be happening!" Kiba started panicking. "Calm down, Kiba!" Naruto tried to calm him down. "I can't calm down! I had sex for the first time yesterday! With a guy!" he kept on panicking. Naruto wasn't sure what to say so he just kept his mouth closed. "Why aren't you panicking? Why am I the only one panicking?" Kiba was shouting and still kept on panicking. Naruto just looked down at the floor and said; "It's because… I liked it". "What?" Kiba shouted. "You liked it? But… Wait, you like boys?" he added.

The demon-fox boy just kept looking down at the floor. What was he supposed to say? The truth-that he loves Kiba-or just make up an excuse and blame it on the alcohol? "I… I…" Naruto said, he wanted to keep talking but he couldn't, it was like his voice shut down. He then picked up his clothes and ran off. "Naruto! Wait!" Kiba shouted running after Naruto, but it was too late, Naruto was already too far away. "What the…?" Kiba said with a confused face. He then realized he was just in his underwear at the entrance of his house-during rain-and quickly ran back inside.

When he came, Naruto locked the front door and ran towards his bed. On his way there he stumbled upon a wire and fell down on the ground. He started crying, not because of the fall but because of his heartache. You could hear his loud crying outside-poor Naruto. He couldn't stop the tears from coming out of his eyes. "Kiba! I love you!" he shouted with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Meanwhile Kiba was at home cleaning the living room. His facial expression wasn't too bright, he kept thinking about yesterday's incident all day. He couldn't get the images out of his head. "What am I thinking?" he said while hitting his head with his hand. "I can't like a guy… Or maybe… I can?" Kiba thought to himself. He shook his head and kept on cleaning. Then he saw a wine bottle, threw it out off the window and said; "NEVER AGAIN!"

Later that day Kiba went for a walk, the rain finally stopped. He was walking through a busier part of Konoha. There he saw Hinata, Sakura and Ten Ten looking at magazines. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted waving at Kiba. Kiba was at first emotionless but then eventually smiled and waved back. He stepped in front of them said; "Hey guys! What's up?" "Oh nothing" Sakura responded putting a magazine back on the pile. "We're just looking at some beauty magazines. What are you doing here? You look kind of sad. Is everything okay?" Ten Ten added. Kiba looked at the ground; "It's complicated… You wouldn't understand…"

"Oh come on! We're your friends! Tell us!" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Kiba gave it a few thoughts if he should tell them about what happened to Naruto. "Okay I'll tell you over some coffee! Let's go grab some!" he said, smiling for the first time in this day.

"So what's wrong? We can all tell that's something's wrong" Ten Ten said taking a sip of the coffee. Kiba just kept looking down; he was trying to get enough courage to tell them. "Well… I sort of got drunk yesterday and… had sex… with Naruto" Kiba said looking down at the ground, waiting for the girls to judge him, but the exact opposite happened. All of the girls were in shock-especially Hinata-but they all tried to cheer Kiba up. "What? You two had sex?" Sakura said, confused. Kiba nodded with his head. He then told them _everything_ that has happened yesterday. Sakura fainted and fell off the chair because of her nose bleed.

"And now I don't know what to do…" Kiba said with a frown on his face. "Well… why don't you have a talk with Naruto?" Hinata said. Kiba was surprised of how well Hinata took the news; he thought she would be sad or upset since she loves Naruto. "Hinata…" Kiba said, surprised. Hinata smiled and said; "Don't worry about me. As long as Naruto-kun and my team mate are happy, I'm happy too." Those words brought a few tears in Kiba's eyes, he then hugged Hinata and ran off. "Hey! Where are you going?" Ten Ten asked. "I'm going to see Naruto! I have to talk to him!" he said running.

Meanwhile Naruto was lying on his bed, covered with his blanket, thinking about Kiba and his life. What was he to do? He just ruined a friendship with one of the people who actually care about him. "I'm so stupid…" Naruto thought to himself. He then stood up and went into the bathroom. The depressed boy opened his bathroom cabinet and took a razor out of it. "I could end it all now…" he kept thinking. He slowly started putting the razor closer to his wrist. "Everything… All the pain, all the suffering… I could end it all with just one move…" Naruto very quietly said. He then put the razor on his wrist so that his skin and the sharp objet were slightly touching. Kiba was rushing to Naruto's apartment in the meantime-let's hope he won't be too late. "One…move…" Naruto said and a tear came from his right eye.

* * *

To be continued…

If you're reading this, it probably means that you read the story (or you just scrolled down). Anyway if you did read it please give me a review and if I should continue or not (: Thanks

Jeffree xoxo


	5. Confessions

Hey there reader! First of all, if you're going to read this story I already thank you (:

WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy) present! Do not read if you're easily offended by same-sex romance.

The events in this story are during the Shippuden part (a.k.a. PART II).

* * *

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 5: Next Time, Wake Me Up Before You Confess Your Love towards Me**

Naruto wrist and the blade of the razor were completely touching; "It's now or never" Naruto said. Kiba knocked on the door but there was no response. "Naruto? Are you in there?" Kiba said and kept knocking on the door. "Naruto! I know you're probably angry at me but please open the door! I want to talk about yesterday!" Kiba kept shouting. The blonde boy heard Kiba so he pulled the razor away from his wrist. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you! Let me die!" Naruto said and pulled a long path with the razor. "Naruto! Naruto!" the brunette was outside of the apartment kept shouting. "What are you doing? If you don't open this door I'm going to bust it down with my foot! Naruto!" Kiba yelled and kicked the door with his long fairly muscular leg. The door fell on the ground and Kiba ran inside. He saw a light in the bathroom and quickly made his way towards it.

"Shit! Naruto!" Kiba screamed, he was shocked by the view. Naruto was lying on the ground, blood coming out of his wrist. "Naruto you dumbass!" the shocked brunette shouted, picked the lying boy up and quickly ran towards the hospital. Kiba was rushing through Konoha like a crazy person; the people around him were in shock when they say Kiba carrying a bloody Naruto. "I hope he bleeds to death" a random man said. Kiba stopped and gave the a man a frightening killer look and said; "Say that one more time and I will come to your house at night and personally rip apart you and your entire family! And then, to amuse myself, I will rip your nose off and sew it back on up-side down!" The man got a scared look and ran away. The angry canine boy then kept on running towards the hospital.

"Help! I need help! My friend's dying over here!" Kiba shouted when he entered the hospital. Luckily Sakura was walking down the hall and heard Kiba. "Kiba?" she said and saw him carrying an unconscious Naruto. "Oh my God! What happened?" she said and rushed towards her friend. "I don't know! I think he cut himself with a razor! Please save him!" Kiba said, panicking. Sakura got serious and took Naruto into a special room, with some other medical-nin following her. "I'll do my best..." she said and closed the door.  
Kiba sat down on a chair and rested his arms on his thighs. Tears started running down his cheeks and his clan markings. He closed his eyes, bent over and covered his head with his arms. A nurse that saw everything came to him and patted his shoulder, but Kiba didn't response, he just kept crying. "Don't worry, your friend will be fine as long as he's in Sakura-chan's arms" she said and smiled.

1 hour passed and Sakura opened the door and walked up to Kiba. "How is he? Is he okay?" Kiba was asking, his eyes still red from all the crying. Sakura nodded with her head and smiled. It was like a star was born inside of Kiba's eyes, they were shining with happiness and relief. The relieved teenager gave the medical shinobi a big, long hug with tears of joy running down his face.

Meanwhile, something way more sinister was going on. A group of missing-nin were hired by the Akatsuki to capture the Nine Tails. Shido-the leader of the group-was smirking and said; "Yes! Finally I will fight the mighty Nine Tails!" The other 2 shinobi were cheering with him. One of them-who was carrying around a similar scythe as Hidan-said; "And then when we capture the Nine Tails, Master Hidan will be so proud of me! He will be so proud that he'll take me as his apprentice!" It might look like they weren't the smartest bunch around but they sure were strong. Then a hologram of Pain-Akatsuki's leader-appeared in front of them. The three of them bowed down before him. Pain was looking at them said; "You better not underestimate Konoha. They won't be that easy to take down, many people tried that in the past. And if you're fighting with the Nine Tails, make sure to immediately use the sealing tag I gave to you, it will immediately lock the Nine Tail's chakra and he will turn back into his human form, with his chakra still sealed. Then you can easily capture him. And make sure you don't kill him, we need him alive" The three shinobi stood up and nodded with their heads. Before disappearing, Pain said one last thing; "Oh and more one thing... Failure is not an option!"

Back at Konoha, Kiba was sitting next to Naruto, waiting for him to wake up. "Oh Naruto-kun... Why did you do this? Is it because of me" Kiba was thinking to himself, looking at Naruto with a frown on his face. Sakura later came into the room to check on Naruto, sat next to Kiba and said; "Don't worry. He needs some time fully recover. He should be okay in a few days". She smiled and walked away.  
"Why did all of this have to happen? I mean, I like Naruto but I don't know if I _love_ him… _Could_ I even love him? I was never really into guys… But there's just something about Naruto. Plus, Hinata, Sakura and Ten Ten seem okay with it. I wonder how the rest of he village would take it if me and Naruto were dating…" he was thinking to himself. Poor Kiba, he was completely torn inside. What should he do? Should he keep on avoiding Naruto or face the fact that he dug up some loving emotions towards Naruto, that he himself didn't even know about.

The sad brunette boy couldn't resist. He slowly moved towards Naruto head. He opened his mouth just a bit and touched Naruto's lips with his own lips. The kiss lasted for at least 1 full minute. Kiba then slowly moved away his lips and gently removed Naruto's hair from his face with his hand. "I love you, Naruto-kun" Kiba said and walked out of the room. A few seconds after Kiba shut the door, Naruto woke up. "Kiba?" he said with a gentle voice and with his eyes half open.

The next day Kiba went to The Yamanaka Flower Shop, he wanted to buy some flowers for Naruto. "Hello. Is anyone here?" Kiba asked when he entered the flower shop. A tall blonde girl came from the storage room; it was Ino Yamanaka. "Kiba! What's up?" Ino said with a smile on her face. Kiba looked around for a few seconds and said; "I'm looking for some flowers, for Naruto. He's in the hospital, the tried to kill himself by cutting his veins…" Ino's smile turned into one of those "OMG!" expressions. "What? Why? Is he okay?" Ino asked. The brunette looked down at the ground, he couldn't help feeling guilty about what happened. "Kiba? Are _you_ okay?" the blonde asked another question. "Come on! I was just making some tea, you can tell me what happened over it!" she smiled and dragged Kiba into a room with a small coffee table and some pillows around it.

Kiba explained what happened to Ino. He also told her that he feels guilty of Naruto's actions and that he thinks he probably loves him. "So Naruto likes you? And you like Naruto too? Then where's the problem?" Ino asked, slapping Kiba across the head. "You were always such an idiot Kiba!" she added. "Hey!" Kiba said with an angry face. "Oh come on, I'm just messing with you. But no seriously, where's the problem? When Naruto wakes up, tell him how you feel and who knows, you might even get your first boyfriend! Well it would be also your first relationship at all, but whatever!" Ino laughed. Kiba was happy to see how accepting Ino was. "You give good relationship advice for such a bitch" Kiba said taking a sip of the tea. The blonde girl's blood started boiling. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH? YOU MUTT!" Ino shouted and started beating up Kiba.

"Thank you for your purchase and please come again!" Ino said, waving and smiling at Kiba, who walking to the hospital with a few bruises and a flower arrangement full of amaryllis's.

When Kiba opened the door to Naruto's hospital room he saw Naruto with his eyes open, looking at the window. "Huh?" Naruto said. "Oh… hey Naruto" Kiba said, blushing. He walked over to Naruto and said; "Here… um… these are for you". Kiba tried to hide his red cheeks but it was too late, Naruto already took notice of them and smiled. "Wow. Thank you…" he said to the red cheeked brunette standing at the side of his bed. "Naruto… could we talk? I want to talk about what happened after the dinner and about my new feelings…" Kiba said looking down at the ground. Naruto smiled and invited Kiba to sit on his bed; which he also did. The two boys started talking about their emotions and feelings towards each other. Both of them were probably shocked what the other had to say.

When they both finished talking, Naruto started crying. "Naruto! Did I say something wrong? Please, don't be upset!" Kiba tried to calm down Naruto. "No… you didn't say anything wrong… It's just… nobody has ever cared about me this much! I love you so much Kiba! You have no idea how much!" Naruto was shouting and crying. Kiba suddenly hugged Naruto, who also stopped crying. "Kiba's so warm…" he was thinking to himself. The brunette started stroking Naruto's back slowly, kissing him on his cheek. "Will you be my boyfriend, Naruto-kun?" Kiba asked.

* * *

To be continued…

If you're reading this, it probably means that you read the story (or you just scrolled down). Anyway if you did read it please give me a review and if I should continue or not (: Thanks

Jeffree xoxo


	6. Lust

Hey there reader! First of all, if you're going to read this story I already thank you (:

WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy) present! Do not read if you're easily offended by same-sex romance.

The events in this story are during the Shippuden part (a.k.a. PART II).

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 6: Lust**

"Will you be my boyfriend, Naruto-kun?" Kiba Inuzuka asked. Wow, is he for real? Naruto's eyes started shining like a super nova. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and hold him tightly. The brunette placed his arms around the demon-fox boy's hips and pushed him to himself. Naruto started to cry again, but this time because he was so happy. They stayed like this for minutes; the only thing you could hear was their breathing. Kiba was petting Naruto's back while Naruto was slowly and passionately kissing Kiba's neck.

Later that day Naruto was released from the hospital. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were officially a couple. They were walking down the street of Konoha, most people didn't care about them but some people were calling them names and giving them weird looks. Then a random man threw a rock at them and shouted; "Freaks!" Kiba reacted quickly; he grabbed the rock and threw it with twice a strength back at the man, hitting him in his crotch. "Fuck!" the man yelled and started rolling on the ground from the pain. "Jackass... I swear, if anyone tries to hurt my precious Naruto-kun I will send an entire army of wolves on them so the wolves tear them apart!" Kiba said with a very loud voice so that everyone heard him. Naruto was blushing during this, "Wow. Kiba-kun is so protective and cute" Naruto thought to himself. He couldn't believe how caring Kiba was, it was the first time he felt towards someone so much love.

"So, where do you wanna go, Naruto-kun?" Kiba said with a smile. "Huh? Me? Well I haven't eaten ramen in like 3 days!" the blond boy said to Kiba. They both went to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and Naruto ordered one big bowl of delicious ramen. Naruto immediately started eating the ramen like an animal that hasn't been feed in weeks. Unlike Naruto, Kiba was eating slowly; making sure it wasn't too hot.

After the meal the two boys walked down to Naruto's apartment. "Thanks for walking me home, Kiba-kun" Naruto said, blushing. The brunette boy standing in front of Naruto, holding his hands, leaned over and kissed Naruto with great passion. Sadly, the kiss had to end eventually. "Wow… that was… great" Naruto blushed again. "Kiba is such a great kisser! I swear I'm the luckiest person in the world!" the excited blond thought to himself. The smiling brunette then put his hands around Naruto's skinny waist and pulled him closer, resting his head on his shoulder. Naruto was startled yet happy. "I love you so much, Naruto-kun" Kiba said. After their romantic moment they had to separate their ways. "Hey, tomorrow's the first day of that new Shinobi High School, did you sign up?" Kiba asked Naruto. "Yeah, I didn't have anything better to do so I just sent an application" the blond said, giggling. "Then I know who I'll be sitting next to" Kiba winked and walked off. "See you tomorrow, hon!" he added, waving with his hand. Naruto waved back and then walked into his apartment.

He went into his bathroom, took off all his clothes, turned up the water and stepped inside the shower. Hot, steamy water was running down his skinny body. The water puffed up his bandage on his arm a little so he removed it. You could see a few deep scars and some dried blood, which was washed away by the running water. "Ouch…" the water soaked blond cried. He squirted some soap on his hand and ran it all over his body. When Naruto came to his crotch area he started stroking his penis and thinking of Kiba. "Ugh… Kiba…" Naruto was moaning from the pleasure. The air in the bathroom was getting warmer and steamier by the minute and not just because of the hot running water. The blond boy kept stroking faster and faster, he could feel that he was about to release. "Ugh…" he moaned again. His thoughts were focused on Kiba and his breath taking body the entire time. "Aaah!" Naruto moaned and released a load of semen on the shower curtain. He then finished washing up and cleaned the shower curtain.

Later he slid into a pair of red boxer shorts and crawled into bed. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, without much success. He couldn't stop thinking about Kiba and his gorgeous, well built body. All of this thinking was giving Naruto an erection. He wanted to touch Kiba and his body so badly. What was he to do? "Bam! That's it!" he thought to himself. He jumped out of bed, put on some random pants and shirt he found and ran out. Naruto used his jumping skills to jump around the roofs of Konoha to get to the Inuzuka property as soon as possible.

Naruto jumped into a tree and then into some bushes. He looked around if anyone saw him and proceeded to Kiba's room window.

*knock knock*

Naruto gently knocked on the window so that he wouldn't wake up anyone else besides Kiba; nothing. "I'm probably being too gentle…" Naruto whispered to himself.

*knock knock*

This time it was a little harder than the first time and it actually worked! Kiba rolled up the window shutter and saw a smiling Naruto, kneeling on his toes. "Naruto?" Kiba whispered trough the window. "Naruto-kun? What do you want? It's like fucking 2am!" Kiba quietly said, of course. "Can I come in? This is really important!" the kneeling blond said with full of hope in his voice. Kiba sighed and stepped aside so that Naruto could enter. "Okay, what's so important?" Kiba said, turning around to Naruto. In that moment, Naruto kissed Kiba, holding one of his hands to the side. "I need you…Kiba-kun" Naruto whispered into Inuzuka's ears. "What?" Kiba asked. "Please… This time without alcohol" Naruto passionately said into Kiba's ear again. He closed his eyes and smiled, putting his arms around Naruto's skinny waist and pulling his closer, leaning into a kiss. "Sit on the bed" Kiba said, walking over to his door and turning the lock. He then took off his short and crawled on top of Naruto, who was lying on his bed. "Get ready for some action, babe" Kiba said with a smirk on his face.

Kiba went for a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth as deep as possible. Naruto was touching Kiba's well built chest and stomach until he slid his hands down lower, into Kiba's pants and boxer shorts. He started stroking Kiba's half erected penis until it was completely hard. "Argh…" Kiba moaned and kept kissing Naruto. "That feels so good, Naruto-kun" the brunette said, releasing another moan. Then Kiba stepped in front of him and quickly undid his pants button before crawling up next to Naruto staring down into his eyes. The blond smiled up at Kiba and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. "You have such beautiful eyes." Kiba said softly, mesmerized by the pure blue eyes staring back at him. If it were possible Naruto would have flushed a deeper red, embarrassed by the compliment.

The blond boy rolled over so that he was on top of Kiba. He started kissing his chest and kept going lower and lower until he reached his crotch. Naruto grabbed Kiba's penis and started stroking it. While the brunette was moaning, the Naruto licked his head and put the 9.2 inch penis in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, faster and faster."God Naruto… you give the best blowjobs in the world!" Kiba said, being taken over by the pleasure of Naruto's throat skills. The blond boy started petting Kiba's stomach; he knew exactly where his most sensitive spots were. The moaning canine boy was running his hand trough Naruto's head, pushing it up and down. He couldn't help himself, the Inuzuka boy felt he was about to release a giant load of semen into Naruto's mouth. "Ugh… I'm so close…" he said. Naruto looked at him-while he was giving him one of the apparently best blowjobs ever-and winked. Kiba quietly moaned and cum started running down his penis and out of Naruto's mouth.

"I love you so much, Kiba-kun" Naruto said, kissing Kiba. Inuzuka then also rolled over so that he was seeing Naruto's back. "I hate that we have to be so quiet" Kiba said, smirking. He then pulled apart Naruto's butt cheeks and started licking it. "Oh my...!" Naruto wanted to shout but remembered that he can't be too loud. "Kiba's tongue feels so great" he was thinking to himself. The brunette boy moved up a little, saying into Naruto's ears; "Try to keep your voice as low as possible, babe".

Kiba pulled Naruto's butt cheeks apart once again and slowly started putting in his hard member. The blond boy moaned but he wasn't sure if it was from the pain or the pleasure-000Naruto and Kiba's penis had a love-hate relationship. "Don't rip me apart, Kiba-kun" Naruto barely said. But like the last time, he eventually started enjoying it. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I can't help it…" Kiba apologized. "No… It's okay… just keep going" Naruto responded. "Keep going faster" he added. "You don't have to tell me that twice" Kiba smirked and started pushing faster and faster. Naruto was quietly moaning, trying not to be too loud. "Naruto-kun is so warm…" Kiba thought to himself. "Yeah Kiba… Yeah! More! More!" the demon-fox boy was quietly shouting. Kiba moaned softly as he pulled out farther and thrusted back in. Naruto sighed with relief, the pain had lessened and he could feel Kiba's long erection moving inside his anus.

The-quietly-moaning blond felt his erected penis wanting to release. Kiba's situation wasn't much different; he was just a few moments from reaching climax. After some harder thrusts Kiba couldn't hold it any longer. He rested his arms and torso on Naruto's back as semen was running out of Naruto's opening. Naruto grabbed his penis and started stroking so that he also released.

Both boys were lying on their backs, gasping for air. "You're so amazing, babe" Kiba turned his head towards Naruto, brushing a few fingers across his cheeks. "I love you" Naruto said, snuggling against Kiba. The exhausted brunette covered himself and his lover with a blanket, putting his arm around Naruto's neck. Five minutes didn't pass and they were already asleep.

To be continued…

If you're reading this, it probably means that you read the story (or you just scrolled down). Anyway if you did read it please give me a review and if I should continue or not (: Thanks

Jeffree xoxo


	7. School

Hey there reader! First of all, if you're going to read this story I already thank you (:

WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy) present! Do not read if you're easily offended by same-sex romance.

The events in this story are during the Shippuden part (a.k.a. PART II).

* * *

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 7: Who Said School Wasn't Interesting?**

The sun was slowly rising and the streets of Konoha were getting bussier by the minute. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were still lying in Kiba's bed, with the brunette holding the blond closer to himself. Kiba slowly opened his eyes and saw a sleeping Naruto. "He's so damn cute when he's sleeping" the Inuzuka boy was thinking. "Good morning, Naruto-k" he wanted to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door by his mother, Tsume.

"Kiba! Get your ass out of bed! I don't want you to be late for the first day of school!" Tsume shouted. "Fuck! It's my mom!" Kiba jumped. Naruto woke up and realized what was going on. The brunette Inuzuka boy pushed Naruto in his closeth and closed it. He then walked over to the door and unlocked it, he greeted his mom; "Oh hey, mom. What's up?" "School starts in 40 minutes and I know you take forever to get ready so come on! Hurry up!" his mother said. *sniff* *sniff* "Is there someone here? I smell someone else's scent..." she added, looking inside the room. "Uh... I was with Naruto the entire day yesterday. I guess you're smelling him" Kiba said, awkwardly laughing. "Hmm... Well okay... Now get dressed!" Tsume said and walked away. Akamaru ran into Kiba's room and licked his face.

"Can I come out?" Naruto quietly said. Inuzuka locked his door again and walked over to the closet. He opened it and gave Naruto a big hug. "Don't worry, it's okay now. I love you so much, you idiot" Kiba was smiling, looking into Naruto's crystal blue eyes. The Uzumaki teenager smiled back and French kissed his lover. I'm going to go home now. Are we going to go to school together?" Naruto held his nose against Kiba's, smiling. "Wait, aren't we going to take a shower together?" Kiba smirked. "You filthy animal" Naruto smirked back and put his arms around Kiba's neck and rested his head on his shoulders.

The two lovers walked into Kiba's private bathroom and undressed themselves. "Man, Kiba's dick is so big" Naruto was thinking to himself, getting a horny look.  
The brunette turned on the water, grabbed Naruto's arm and they both walked into the shower, French kissing as the water was running down their bodies. Kiba cupped Naruto's member with his hand and started rubbing it. "I hope you didn't think this was going to be just another shower, babe" Kiba said, holding his forehead against Naruto's. The demon-fox boy was moaning as his penis was getter harder. Inuzuka went down on his knees, licking the head of Naruto's rock hard member. "Ah... Kiba..." the blond moaned, resting his back on a wall. "Damn, your throat skills are so fucking awesome" he added, rushing his hand trough Kiba's brown, wet hair. Kiba was bobbing his head up and down, faster and faster, moving around with his tongue, giving Naruto one of the best feelings. Pre-cum was escaping from the moaning blonds' member and Kiba made sure none of it went to waste.. "Oh yeah Kiba... More! Yeah" Naruto was gasping for air, pushing Kiba's head faster up and down.

After a few moments Naruto came into Kiba's mouth. "I wonder what your mom would say if she knew you were giving me like the best blowjobs ever" Naruto smirked, French kissing Kiba. After this they both finished washing up. "Wait! I don't have any fresh clothes! And school is starting in 17 minutes!" the blond-wearing only his boxer shorts-was panicking. "Don't worry, you can have some of my clothes, we're about the same size" Kiba said, pecking Naruto on his cheek. The brunette took out some clothes and threw them to Naruto. It was a dark gray shirt with the quote "I love dogs" on it-how original. To cover his legs. Kiba gave Naruto some black jeans and a dark blue belt. "Sexy" Kiba winked at Naruto, who blushed because of it.

Later Naruto crawled out of the window and pretended that he just came to the Inuzuka's home entrance. Tsume was standing outside, sweeping. "Oh hello, Naruto" she said, smiling. "Hey step mom!" Naruto greeted back. Step mom? Seriously, Naruto? "What?" the broom holding woman said. The blond realized what he said and quickly saved himself; "I said hey Kiba's mom!" Wow Naruto, nice save.  
"Anyway, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Oh, I'm just waiting for Kiba. We're going to walk to school together" Naruto said, smiling. The brunette Inuzuka boy opened the front door and greeted both of them. "Hey Kiba!" Naruto greeted back with a smile. "Arf!" Kiba's partner Akamaru barked. "Shall we go now?" the brunette asked. Naruto nodded with his head and they walked away, smiling and talking to each other. "Oh Kiba... Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Tsume said with a soft smile. She knew that Kiba and Naruto were dating, holding your hands in public will always make people talk and it eventually came to her ears.

Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru were walking down the streets of Konoha towards the newly opened Shinobi High School which is for Chunin and higher ranked Shinobi. Normally a genin like Naruto couldn't enter but Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, wanted him to be in the school since the students would learn a lot. The two boys and the giant hound were standing in front of the newly opened school. A lot of people were standing outside, some were smoking and some were walking inside the school...etc. "Naruto! Kiba!" a familiar voice said, it was Sakura. "Hey, Sakura!" Naruto greeted back his team mate. "I see everything worked out, huh?" Sakura said to Kiba with a big smile. "Huh? What are you guys talking about?" the confused blond asked. "Oh it's nothing, I told her what happened when we were drunk and that you tried to... End your life" Kiba said, barely finished the sentence. "Anyway, we should go now" the brunette boy said, wrapping one of his arms around Naruto's neck and rested it on his shoulders.

The class was full of old friends, among them were Ino Yamanaka, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and others. A tall, older man walked into the classroom.

"Hey isn't that…" you could hear over there.

"Wow, it's…" you could hear over there.

"Hello everyone! My name is Sakushi!" the old man said, very loudly so that everyone could hear him. "And yes, I am the famous "Sakushi, the Illusion", the famous genjutsu user. I will be teaching you about genjutsu, but we won't just talk about it, I will show you it and teach you it" he added. Some students got nervous, genjutsu wasn't very easy to master. "Genjutsu? Seriously? I fucking suck at that" Kiba quietly said with an annoyed face. Naruto giggled and petted his thigh gently. Kiba looked at a smiling Naruto who said; "Don't worry. We can fail together". That lame joke actually made the brunette boy giggle.

After the first class, the second teacher walked in. But this time it wasn't one teacher, there were two of them; a man and a woman. "Hello everyone!" the man said, smiling. "My name is Tai" he added. The woman smiled two and said; "And my name is Kumi". "And we're going to teach you a partner technique! So make sure you have a partner trough out the year!" they said at the same time. Kiba immediately looked at Naruto and said; "I know who I'm going to paired up with". "Please pick a partner and sit next to them" Kumi said. The students stood up and re-arraigned themselves. Sakura was paired up with Hinata, Neji with Ten Ten, Rock Lee with Ino, Shikamaru with Choji… etc.

"Great!" Tai shouted. Trough out the class the brother and sister were talking of how you must have the same chakra frequency for some techniques and to use your imagination. Most of the students were listening carefully but Naruto wasn't one of them, he was sleeping-classic. Tai noticed and threw a senbon at him. Naruto's lover quickly reacted and caught it, giving an angry look at Tai. The young, handsome teacher smiled and looked away.

After this class the students were released and given a schedule. "Hey we're both in 1F!" Naruto said to Kiba, completely excited. "Hey, me too!" Sakura said. Then three male's walked up to the teenagers; they were the three "assassins" hired by Akatsuki! "We're also in 1F" Shido said. "Look like we're going to have some fun this year!" he added with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

To be continued…

If you're reading this, it probably means that you read the story (or you just scrolled down). Anyway if you did read it please give me a review and if I should continue or not (: Thanks

Jeffree xoxo


	8. Edge

Hey there reader! First of all, if you're going to read this story I already thank you (:

WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy) present! Do not read if you're easily offended by same-sex romance.

The events in this story are during the Shippuden part (a.k.a. PART II).

* * *

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 8: Edge**

"What are you talking about?" Kiba Inuzuka asked Shido. "You'll see" the shady man said and walked away, his two followers following him. "Weirdo" Sakura said with a serious expression on her face.

Kiba and Naruto spent the rest of the day walking through Konoha, talking, laughing; having fun. "God, I love holding you in my arms, babe" the brunette boy said, Naruto sitting in his lap. The blond teenager blushed and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. The Inuzuka boy gave a gentle kiss on Naruto's face, making him blush even more. "Kiba-kun, I love you so, so, so much! Please, never leave me" Naruto said, toughening his hug. Kiba could feel his lover's heart racing; he relaxed him with a passionate French kiss. "You're making me horny" the sitting blond said to his boyfriend. "I want to do, so badly right now" the canine boy said with a smirk on his face. "Well it just so happens that I have an apartment without parents or anyone" Naruto smirked back.

Naruto unlocked the door and the two boys stormed in, making out. Kiba was removing his clothing and when they entered Naruto's bedroom he pushed Naruto on the bed, taking off his pants. They exchanged some more kisses before the brunette placed his hand into his lover's pants. Naruto moaned and Kiba was about to pull Naruto's pants down and give him some oral pleasure when they heard a knock on the door. "I don't want any!" Naruto said, angry. "Open the door, dumbass!" a feminine voice said; it was Sakura. Naruto walked over and opened the door, "What do you want?" he said. "Lady Tsunade wants to talk to Kiba" Sakura said. "Wait, how did you know he was here?" Naruto asked. "Shall I be honest?" the pink haired kunoichi said. The horny blond boy sighed and agreed to go talk with Tsunade. "And please cover your male problems" Sakura added and walked away. Naruto blushed and put his hand over his crotch to hide his erection. "I guess I have no choice… Sorry, Naruto-kun. I hope you can forgive me" the brunette said, giving Naruto a peck on his cheek. "Don't worry, we'll just make it dirtier next time" the demon-fox boy said, winking and French kissing his lover.

Kiba gave a final kiss to Naruto and quickly ran over to Tsunade's office. He opened the door and saw Sai, Yamato, Sakura, Kakashi, Sakushi, Tai and Kumi standing in front of Tsunade's desk. "What's going on? Is this some sort of surprise party for me?" the confused Inuzuka teenager asked.

"It's about the Akatsuki" Tsunade answered with a worried face. "The Akatsuki?" Kiba quickly responded. "Remember those 3 men who were talking to you earlier after school? We have proof that they were hired by Akatsuki, probably to catch the Nine Tails" Sakushi said. "We must make sure that Naruto leaves the village for a while so we can deal with them. We cannot involve him in this" Tai said. "We also saw that you and Naruto are good friends, so we called you over" Kumi finished the sentence. "We're not just friends… Whatever… Okay!" Kiba said, trying not to reveal that they're more than just friends. "Me and Sai will be leading Naruto somewhere far away from the village while the 6 of you take care of the hired men" Captain Yamato said.

The next day Naruto, Yamato and Sai were walking on a path outside of Konoha. Yamato was trying to get Naruto as far away as possible from the soon to be battle field. "Why did we have to go hiking?" Naruto was whining around. "Well... It's good for your training! It's important to stay in great shape!" quickly thought up and said.  
Later Naruto was soaking his feet in a river next to the place the three shinobi stopped for a while. Sai and Yamato were behind a tree, talking about the plan. "Okay Sai, send a message to Konoha that we're far away enough and that they can begin with the operation". Sai wrote the message on a scroll and with his special jutsu, turned the message into a bird which flew off to Konoha.

Back in the village Shido, Katsui and Imaki were walking down the street when Kakashi Hatake appeared in front of them. "I'm sorry but you're not welcome in this village" he said. Kakashi lowered his and electricity appeared from his hand; "Lightning Blade!"  
Imaki made a few hand signs and said; "Trick Room". But nothing happened, everything was still the same. Kakashi stormed forward the three assassins with his Lightning Blade. He hit Katsui with it but he disappeared and-out of nowhere-appeared behind him. Kakashi quickly jumped away. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" he said and launched a fire ball towards the Hatake shinobi. Kakashi's legs suddenly couldn't move; "What's going on? Why can't I move my legs?" Shido laughed and said; "It's Imaki's jutsu, Trick Room. He can control reality in the range of the jutsu!"  
Kakashi was desperate as the fire ball was getting closer to him. He lifted the head band and revealed his Sharingan. He switched to Mangekyou and used Kamui. A spinning vortex started sucking in the fire ball until it completely disappeared. Kakashi looked down and covered his eye with his headband. "Give us the damn Nine Tails!" Shido shouted. "Over my dead body!" Kiba suddenly appeared behind Shido with a kunai. "That can be arranged" the evil man said, smirking. He grabbed his scythe and swung it against Kiba. *poof* It was just a shadow clone. "Fang Over Fang" Kiba shouted and started spinning a ferocious speed towards Shido. The spinning brunette was pushing the evil man into the air while Akamaru was spinning towards them. Soon the two attacks collided and were drilling into Shido. They stopped soon and their enemy fell onto the ground.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a fight of his own; with a bear! "Give me the fucking fish, you stupid bear!" the Uzumaki teenager was having a tug of war with a bear. "Roar roar roar!" the bear was roaring back at him. Sai and Yamato were hiding behind a tree, waiting for a message of the situation in the village. "Don't make use my Rasengan!" Naruto was threatening the giant mammal. "Grr…" the bear roared and pushed away from the fish and quickly ran away. "Come back you little cunt!" the blond was shouting and running after the bear.

Back at Konoha Kiba, Sakura, Kakashi, Kumi, Tai and Sakushi were fighting the three villains. "Wind Style: Air Current!" Tai shouted and blew out a current of air against them. "Fire Style: Fire Breath!" Kumi shouted and shrouded the wind current with fire. "Imaki! Use Trick Room!" Shido was yelling at Imaki. Imaki tried to make the fireball disappear but nothing happened; "I can't! Someone canceled my jutsu!"

"You're good with genjutsu but you're not even close to my skills" Sakushi was bragging. "I canceled your genjutsu right after Kakashi used Kamui" he added.

*boom* the firry current hit the three man and turned into an explosion. "That does it!" Shido yelled on the top of his lunge. He threw his scythe at Kiba and managed to scratch him on his upper arm. He then drew the symbol for the same jutsu or "curse" as Hidan uses. Shido changed appearance into a Grim Reaper like creature. "You two! Protect me while I finish doggy boy over there. Let the torture begin!" he said and cut himself across the chest. Suddenly the same cute appeared on Kiba's chest. "Argh! What just happened?" he shouted in confusion. "When I get hurt, the same injury happens to you. But unlike you, I can't die!" Shido said, laughing. "Hit me with a fire ball, Katsui!" he added.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Katsui created a fire ball and launched it at Shido. "Fuck yeah!" he was shouting while Kiba was crying and rolling on the ground from all the pain. "Well his life will be over rather quickly" Katsui calmly said. "Kiba!" Kakashi shouted. "Sakura! Go help Kiba!" Sakushi said. Sakura quickly ran towards Kiba. Shido lifted the sharp spear and buried it in his left part of his chest. He was unaware of this but he didn't completely hit his heart but enough to give Kiba a heart attack and put him in a critical state. "Argh! Make it stop! Please!" the Inuzuka teenager was shouting on the top of his lungs from the terrible pain. "Kiba! Kiba! Hold on! I'm brining you to the hospital!" Sakura said and lifted the now unconscious Kiba and ran towards the hospital. Shido stepped outside the symbol and ended the jutsu. "Lightning Style: God's Hammer Fist!" Sakushi appeared behind them and hit them with a giant fist made from electricity. They all fell to ground on their knees and tried to regain their breath. "Ninja Art: Heavenly Metal Disaster!" he threw a scroll in the air and thousands of weapons came down onto the three assassins. They were instantly hit with them and soon died. "Well that takes care of that…" he added, landing on the ground alongside Kakashi.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Sakura was rushing Kiba into the ER. "Help! I need help! Call Tsunade-sama! NOW!" she shouted and entered a big operation room.

Something like 15 minutes after this, Naruto, Yamato and Sai returned to Konoha. They saw the remains of the battlefield at the entrance. "Huh? What happened here?" Naruto said. He saw Tenten running somewhere and stopped her. "Tenten! Where you rushing to?" the curious blond said. "The hospital! Don't you know? Kiba suffered great damages from a battle" she responded. "What? What battle? I'm coming with you! Let's go! NOW!" he shouted, bursting into a few tears. "Kiba-kun… don't die on me… please!" he was thinking to himself, rushing to the hospital.

Once there he saw a running Sakura. "Sakura!" Naruto said, his cheeks covered in tears. "Naruto! I'm so sorry!" she said. "Sorry…? For… what?" he barely said. "For not telling you about the battle... But I'll tell you about that later, right now I have to go save Kiba! He's on the edge of life and death!" the panicked kunoichi said, rushing back into the ER. At that moment, Naruto's world stopped completely. All the sounds from the surrounding, all the emotions; everything.

* * *

To be continued…

If you're reading this, it probably means that you read the story (or you just scrolled down). Anyway if you did read it please give me a review and if I should continue or not (: Thanks

Jeffree xoxo


	9. Hope

Hey there reader! First of all, if you're going to read this story I already thank you (:

WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy) present! Do not read if you're easily offended by same-sex romance.

The events in this story are during the Shippuden part (a.k.a. PART II).

I'm sorry that this part isn't very long, the next one will be a lot longer (:

* * *

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 9: Hope**

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in the waiting room in the hospital, curled up into fetus position, crying his eyes out. Suddenly Tsunade-the 5th Hokage-walked into the room, rushing towards the ER. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked a crying Naruto, but he didn't answer. "Naruto?" she said again. "Please Tsunade-sama… Please save Kiba-kun… I love him… He's my everything" Naruto barely said, full of sobs. "Your everything…?" the tall blonde said, looking at Naruto. She put her hand on his shoulder and said; "I will do _everything_ to save your Kiba-kun". She winked at him and walked into the ER.

Those kind words kind of made Naruto feel a bit better but they still couldn't completely cheer him up. Yes, Tsunade was one of the best medical-nin, but what if she was too late this time?

Naruto was looking at the ground, remembering his times with Kiba;

/FLASHBACK/

(These flashbacks are before the events of this story)

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba greeted Naruto.

"Hey Kiba!" the blond greeted back.

"Me, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Lee are going to do some training! Want to join us?" Kiba said, smiling.

"Sure!" Naruto started walking, tripping over himself. The Inuzuka teenager quickly reacted and caught Naruto in mid-air. They were looking at each other deeply into each other's eyes. "Ugh… Kiba… You can let me go now" Naruto said, blushing and looking away. "Oh… Yeah, sorry about that" Kiba also blushed and looked away, putting Naruto on his feet.

/ANOTHER FLASHBACK/

"Geez Naruto… you eat like a pig… No, worse!" Kiba sighed when he was looking at Naruto, eating a bunch of food.

"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten in like 2 days!" the munching blond said, putting more food into his mouth.

"I wonder how it's like being a bottomless pit" Sakura said.

"I haven't eaten this much in 2 years than he ate in 2 minutes" the brunette said, laughing. He tried to grab a slice of bread, only to be touched by Naruto's hand, who was trying to do the same thing. The two boys looked at each other and blushed. They quickly turned away with their cheeks still bright red.

/ANOTHER FLASHBACK/

(This flashback is during the events of this story)

Kiba softly cupped Naruto's face with his hand and passionately French kissed him. He added; "I love you, Naruto-kun".

/END OF FLASHBACKS/

The blond boy was still crying his eyes out, hoping that the medical team will save the love of his life. Thousandths went to hundredths, hundredths went to seconds, seconds went to minutes and minutes to hours.

Meanwhile in the ER, Tsunade, Sakura and the rest of the medical team were doing their _best_ to save Kiba Inuzuka. "Izumi! Give me a chakra boost!" the tall blonde woman shouted. Izumi ran to her, placed her arms on her shoulders and started giving her chakra to her mentor. Even though Tsunade was putting all her strength into the healing process it was still recovering very slowly; the injuries were very high.

Tsume-Kiba's mother-came running into the hospital and saw a crying Naruto. "Naruto!" she said and ran towards him. "Tsume?" Naruto said and looked at her. He stood and she caught him with a hug. He was crying his eyes out on her shoulders. Tsume petted his back and said; "Don't worry… Tsunade-sama is the best of the best, she'll take care of our Kiba… And don't worry, I know about you two and I'm completely fine with it. As long as my little Kiba's happy, I'm happy too".

A few hours later they were still sitting in the waiting room, sipping some tea. Kiba's mother managed to make Naruto stop cry and actually bring some giggles and laughs out of him.

"I remember when Kiba was 5 years old, he was running with Akamaru around the house and he tripped, fell over and hit his head on a tree. I couldn't stop making him cry" she said, laughing out loud.

"Um… Tsume-sama… Can I ask you something?" the shy blond said. "Huh? Sure! Oh and you don't need to call me –sama anymore, we're practically family!" the brunette woman said, bursting into a proud laugh. "Are you really okay that me and Kiba are… dating? Wouldn't you prefer that he was seeing a girl?" Naruto asked, looking down into his cup of tea. "Well to be honest, of course I'd rather see him with a girl. _But_ if he's happy with such a wonderful boy, then I'm happy for him too. Parents just want their children to be happy, if it's with a boy or a girl" she said with a smile. "So don't worry, you'll always be welcome at my house so next time you don't have to sneak out and pretend you just came" Tsume added, winking. "You know about that?" Naruto blushed. Tsume started laughing and said; "Of course I know! Do you really think this it's that easy to get around this nose?"

It was starting to get dark and Tsume and Naruto were still waiting in the waiting room. "I think I'm going to go home. What about yo-" Tsume said but stopped when she turned to a sleeping Naruto. She smiled and put him on a sofa that was in the room. She walked through the door with a smile on her face and quietly said to herself; "Kiba really struck on a gold mine this time."

Tsunade and her medical team were doing her best, even throughout the night.

"I need a break" a medical-nin said. "A break?" Tsunade shouted. "We're saving someone's life here! And not just anyone's; the next Hokage's lover!" she added with an angry expression on her face. The medical-nin became embarrassed and continued with her work. "I know how it's like to lose someone you love from the bottom of your heart and I will not put Naruto trough that! He's the village's next Hokage and one of the best people I have ever met!" the tall blonde kept shouting.

"Tsunade-sama! His condition is getting worse!" another medical-nin shouted in panic. Tsunade and Sakura increased their chakra flow. Kiba was coughing and tears were coming from his eyes from all the pain. "Damn it! This kid will not die! Not while I'm here!" Tsunade was thinking to herself.

Somewhere during the night the door of the ER opened and Tsunade walked out. The sudden light waked Naruto up. "Huh? Tsunade-sama? How's Kiba? Is he okay?"! Naruto asked with his heart and soul full of hope.

* * *

To be continued…

If you're reading this, it probably means that you read the story (or you just scrolled down). Anyway if you did read it please give me a review and if I should continue or not (: Thanks

Jeffree xoxo


	10. Promise

Hey there reader! First of all, if you're going to read this story I already thank you (:

WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy) present! Do not read if you're easily offended by same-sex romance.

The events in this story are during the Shippuden part (a.k.a. PART II).

* * *

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 10: Promise Of A Life Time**

Tsunade gave Naruto a smile and hugged him. "Don't worry, he's out of danger" she said. Naruto busted into tears and started thanking her at least a thousand times.

Later Naruto walked into the room where Kiba was resting. He saw his lover lying on the bed, hooked on a few machines. He was sleeping so the blond quietly sat next to him and rested his head on Kiba's chest, holding his hand. "Kiba-kun, I love you much" he said, petting Kiba's fingers with his own. He moved his hand up a little bit and kissed him gently.  
After an hour or so, Sakura walked in and greeted Naruto. "I'm so happy he's still here with me" the blond Uzumaki teenager said. "I'm happy for you too. But...There's something you might want to know" the fairly pink haired girl said.

"The injuries were pretty serious and some of Kiba's nervous system got hit… His upper body is okay but his lower half is numb". "NO! NOT THE LOWER HALF!" Naruto shouted in agony. "Sorry… please, continue" he added. "He has a 50 % chance of recovering and being able to walk again" Sakura said. "What? Are you sure?" Naruto asked looking at Kiba with a tear in his left eye. "If he wants to walk again he will have to start off by walking slowly. Any rushing or something similar might paralyze him for life" she added, looking down at the ground.

50 % chance? And only one mistake and everything will be over. No second chances. No do-over.

That same day Naruto stayed at Kiba's side; he was sleeping next to him. He didn't care about school, about his apartment, about anything; he just wanted to stay next to the person he loves the most. He quickly fell asleep due to Kiba's warmth.

Sometime during the night Kiba gently opened his eyes and saw a sleeping Naruto holding on to him. He used his last strength-he was exhausted from the battle, the injuries and the healing-and wrapped his arm around his lover. Kiba gasped and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep.

In the morning Tsume came to check on her son. It was still early, somewhere around 7am, so she opened the door very quietly and slowly. When she fully opened the door she saw Kiba and Naruto lying in bed together with Kiba's arm around Naruto and Naruto's hands around his neck, resting on Inuzuka's chest. "Cute" she was thinking. She quietly walked towards the window, spread the curtains apart so that sun light could enter the room and said: "RISE AND SHINE, LADIES!"

The two sleeping boys instantly woke up with Naruto jumping into air, holding on to a pipe that was running through the room. "Don't… do that… ever again" the scared blond said, shaking. Tsume laughed and walked over to Kiba. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm fine. I hope I get released from here today, I have some training to do!" the excited brunette said with his trademark fang smile.

Naruto jumped onto the ground and said; "Um… Tsume? Can I talk to you? In private"

Naruto and his boyfriend's mom stepped outside and the blond started talking; "Sakura told me yesterday that Kiba might never walk again". Tsume's smile soon vanished. "What?" she said. "He has a 50% chance of walking again. It's possible but he'll have to go at it super slow" the blond continued, looking at the ground beneath him. "But don't worry, I'll help him! He's going to be on his feet in no-time!" Naruto said, making a fist.

"Naruto…" the brunette lady said. "I'm so happy Kiba has you" she added and hugged Naruto, a few tears running down her cheeks. "Does Kiba know?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. "I was planning on doing it today but he's just so happy and excited about training… I hate being the one to tell him such bad news" the demon-fox boy said with a sad expression on his face.

"Then I'll do it!" Tsume said. "I hate being the bearer of bad news but someone has to do it. I'll make sure to be easy on him" she added and walked into the room. Naruto was standing outside, waiting for Tsume to break the ice.

"What?" he heard Kiba shout. That shout broke Naruto's heart. Tears started running down his cheeks. He couldn't hold it any longer so he ran into the room and hugged Kiba. "Kiba-kun! Don't worry! I will help you walk again! It's all my fault! If it weren't for me, those guys wouldn't have come to Konoha and you wouldn't have been injured!" Naruto was crying and shouting, getting Kiba's shirt all wet.

"Naruto-kun. Why are you crying? I don't care about some number, I _know_ I'll walk again!" Kiba said, rushing his fingers slowly trough Naruto's head. "And by the way, don't you again say that it was your fault! I could have gotten injured like his in any other battle but as long as it was a battle for you, I will be wearing these scars with proud. I will always protect you, no matter what. I promise" he added and kissed Naruto. "Okay I may be a very accepting person but I had enough for today" Tsume said, walking out the room, laughing.

Meanwhile Akatsuki was a meeting again.

"Remember me again why we sent those 3 idiots on Konoha" Deidara said. "We spent a bunch of money for nothing! It would've been better if me and Tobi went! Hm" he added. "Deidara… stop testing my nerves" Pain said. "Not every plan works out the way you want" he continued.

"What are we going to do now?" Kisame Hoshigaki asked. "We just received information about the Two Tails. Hidan and Kakuzu, you two will go after it and catch it" the leader of Akatsuki ordered, looking at Hidan and his partner. "This is going to be fun" Hidan said.

Back at Konoha, Naruto and Kiba were leaving the hospital, with Kiba in a wheelchair. "Grrr… I hate being in a wheel chair" Kiba was complaining. "Stop complaining" Naruto said and pecked his lover on his cheek. "It's only temporary. And if it makes you feel better, we can go have a race after you'll be able to walk again" he continued, smiling.

"Kiba? What the hell happened to you?" Neji Hyuga walked in front of the two boys. "Hey Neji. Grrr… It's nothing, I just won't be able to walk for a while but I'm planning on recovering as soon as possible so can I beat my Naruto-kun in a race" Kiba said, smiling and winking at Naruto. "Dream on, dog face!" Naruto countered. "_Your_ Naruto-kun?" Neji asked, confused. "Huh? Um… yeah. We've been sort of dating for a few days now" the brunette Inuzuka boy said, laughing. "Hm… I hope you two stay together for a long time. You two make a good pair" Neji said, winked and walked away. "Wow… I didn't think the our friends would be this accepting. It rocks!" Naruto was jumping around from the happiness.

"God, I'm starving" Kiba was complaining. "Hey, how about if we go to my place and I cook us something?" Naruto lowered his head, smiling directly at Kiba "You cook?" the brunette was in shock. "Yes? I cook for myself all the time!" the blond was bragging. "Instant ramen doesn't count, Naruto-kun" Kiba winked. "Fine then we'll order take out! Jeez…" Naruto said and walked away, pushing Kiba in his wheelchair.

It then started to rain. The rain was very immense, it was very much like the day Naruto and Kiba did it when they were drunk as fuck.

"Okay, the shower's all yours" Naruto said, walking out of the bathroom, cleaning his ears with a towel. Kiba was giving Naruto a "are you serious? Look. "Naruto-kun… I don't know if you noticed this but… I'M IN A FUCKING WHEEL CHAIR!" Kiba shouted at Naruto. "Oh… Oops… Forgot about that… Well I have a bathtub. Come, I'll help you in" the blond said.

They entered the bathroom and Naruto opened the water faucet and let the water fill the bathtub. "Naruto-kun?" Kiba said. Naruto looked at Kiba, who said; "Someone's going to have to undress me…"

"What? Me? I can't undress you!" Naruto was panicking. "What are you talking about? We had sex! 2 times! And we were sober during one so don't give me that _I can't undress you_ excuse, mister!" Kiba said in an upper tone.

Naruto eventually gave up and started undressing his lover. He started by taking off his tight, dark gray T-shirt, revealing his tan-but not too tan, muscular chest. Kiba then took hold of the wheel chair's handles and lifted himself up, so that the blond could pull down his pants. "Looking at that thing makes me want to do things…" Naruto blushed. "Hey that _thing _is called a penis" Kiba said. "Just ignore it and get these boxers off me" he added. Naruto took some time before he grabbed the beginning of Kiba's boxer shorts and started slowly pulling them down, revealing Kiba's 7.5inch member-soft, of course. Naruto swallowed some saliva and said; "Okay this isn't helping!"

Naruto started approaching Kiba's penis with his head, his cheeks being bright red. "Naruto?" Kiba said, looking down at Naruto. "I can't… resist" he said and took grab of Kiba's member. He started stroking it and kissing Kiba's muscular stomach. "Ah… Naruto" Kiba slightly moaned. His penis was getting harder and harder with every stroke. After it was fully erect-9.2inch now-and Naruto gently licked the head of it; this caused Kiba to moan even harder and more often. The blond then put the 9.2inch wonder in his mouth, almost suffocating under its size. "Damn it. I love how big it is and everything, but giving Kiba-kun an proper blowjob makes it harder" Naruto was thinking to himself. He was bobbing his head up and down, speeding up the tempo.

"God Naruto… you never waste an opportunity, don't you?" Kiba said, moaning in between. "Do you want me to stop?" Naruto asked with a humble voice. "Oh God no! Keep going, babe!" the brunette said, rushing his fingers trough Naruto's blonde hair.

"Ugh… Naruto-kun… I'm close… _very_ close" Kiba said, gasping for air. Naruto kept sucking his member, pre-cum was already escaping his mouth. "That's it! Yeah! Keep going!" the Inuzuka boy was shouting. "Ugh…" he moaned. "I'm loving Naruto's throat skills" he was thinking to himself, drooling. "I'm…going…to… aaargh!" Kiba shouted, releasing a ton of semen into Naruto's warm mouth. He was gasping for air like his life depended on it-well it basically did, but you know what I mean.

"Damn Naruto. I'm so lucky I have and your amazing mouth" Kiba joked, French kissing Naruto. "Thanks, Kiba-kun" the blond interrupted the kiss but then quickly continued it. Kiba whipped off the semen that was all over his mouth and said; "Now get me into the bathtub". "Ugh… my prince" Naruto was thinking to himself, smiling. He lifted Kiba up and placed him slowly and carefully in the bathtub, making sure he wasn't too fast so that he wouldn't hurt Kiba's spine.

*ding dong* the bell rang. "Oh, that must be the food" Naruto said. "You stay here and I'll go prepare the food" he added and walked away.

"Um… Naruto?" Kiba said. "Yeah?" the blond responded. Naruto had still a bunch of semen all over his mouth. "Um… nevermind. Forget it" the brunette added and giggled. Naruto's expression changed to confused before he walked away. "Okay…" he said and closed the door behind him.

* * *

To be continued…

If you're reading this, it probably means that you read the story (or you just scrolled down). Anyway if you did read it please give me a review and if I should continue or not (: Thanks

Jeffree xoxo


	11. Over

Hey there reader! First of all, if you're going to read this story I already thank you (:

WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy) present! Do not read if you're easily offended by same-sex romance.

Note: Once again, I apologize for this part also being rather short (I feel bad when I post shorter chapters, makes me feel like I'm disappointing my readers). I'm working on how to make the story more interesting so longer chapter are about to come, promise!

The events in this story are during the Shippuden part (a.k.a. PART II).

* * *

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 11: Just Get Over It**

It has now been 3 weeks since Kiba's big injury and surprisingly he was doing very well.

"That's it… slowly… steady" Naruto was saying while he was holding Kiba's arms, helping him walk. Kiba was doing very small and slow steps, making sure he wouldn't over-do it. "Come on… just a little more" Naruto said. Kiba was walking on rather short mattress, trying to get to the end this time.

"Ow…" the struggling brunette cried. "What is it? Are we going to fast?" Naruto was panicking. "No… it's okay" Kiba said, stopping for a few seconds. "Let's keep going" he said, continuing walking.

He was a few steps away from the end of the mattress when suddenly the strength in his feet left him, causing him to slip. "Kiba!" Naruto shouted, catching his lover in mid-air. "Damn it! Not again!" Kiba was complaining. A tear appeared in his eye and he said; "Damn this fucking injury and this fucking mattress! I was so close!"

"Kiba-kun…" Naruto was trying to calm down his boyfriend. He lifted him-bridal style-and put him back on his wheel chair. He then lowered his body and gave a long and strong hug to Kiba. After the hug he said; "Stop be so angry, you're making progress! Remember last week? You barely walked one step without falling".

That cute, seductive smile and those innocent crystal blue eyes couldn't keep Kiba serious, he had to smile. "You're right, Naruto-kun" he said, giving Naruto a short kiss.

Later Naruto and Kiba were at Naruto's apartment, the blond lying in Kiba's arms. "I love how lying in your arms, doing nothing is still perfect" the blond said, blushing and closing his eyes. "I know, right? I hope this moment lasts forever" Kiba said, resting his head on his lover's.

*knock knock*

"Oh my... We don't want any!" Naruto shouted. "Not even Ichiraku's ramen and medium-rare steak?" a familiar voice said. "Ramen?" Naruto said. "Steak? Medium-rare?" the brunette got excited. "Go bitch, go!" he shouted, pushing Naruto towards the door. He picked himself up and quickly opened the door; it was Kakashi. "Hello boys, I saw you two during Kiba's exercises so I though you two must be hungry. I'm happy to see you two doing so well together" the silver haired shinobi said.  
"Um... Thanks Kakashi" Naruto thanked his sensei. "Okay, got to go now, enjoy your meal" Kakashi said and jumped off to somewhere. Naruto grinned and closed the door.  
"Fools..." Kakashi said but with a different voice this time. "Khya!" he shouted and transformed into a man with a Konoha headband. "Enjoy the mean you freaks, I poisoned it with the strongest poison I have" he said with an evil grin.

Naruto put the food on the small coffee table that was in front of the couch the two lovers were snuggling on. "This smells so fucking good!" the blond said with excitement. He took out the hot steamy ramen soup and the delicious steak. Kiba grabbed the plate with the steak on and placed it on his lap. He took a sniff of it but got a weird look on his face. "Hmm…" he murmured. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. "This steak… I don't know but it smells really weird" Kiba responded. "Let me have a sniff of that ramen" he added, pulling the ramen out of Naruto's hands. He took a sniff of it and said; "This also doesn't smell like ramen. You probably can't tell but since I have canine senses, I can guarantee there's something wrong with this ramen and steak" Kiba said, taking another sniff of it.

*knock knock*

"Who is it now?" Naruto sighed. He walked to the door and opened it, only to find Kakashi standing in front of him, holding a random man by his shirt. "Kakashi? What do you want now?" the blond asked his sensei. "I found this guy on the top of your roof. I saw him how he transformed from me into himself so I went and asked him a few questions. It turns out he put poison in the food he just brought you. Please tell you haven't eaten any of it!" Kakashi said, completely worried.

"Ha! I knew there was something wrong with this shit!" Kiba bragged. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked the man. "Ugh... Go to hell! Freaks! We don't have room in Konoha for freaks like you two! Two guys being together, that 's sick and disgusting!" he shouted. Kakashi grabbed him tighter and pulled him up to his face, so that they were directly looking into each other's eyes. "So you have problem with two guys being together? So even though that they risk their lives and would do anything to protect the village, you would still like to end their lives just because they're two guys in love? That's pathetic" the silver haired shinobi said with a sharp look on his face. The man became silent, looking down at the ground. "Anyway, I'll be going now and taking this little cunt with me" Kakashi smiled and jumped away, still holding the man by his shirt.

"Okay, this was like the weirdest day ever" Naruto said, walking towards Kiba. "Grrr... If I see that guy I'm gonna hit him so hard, his mom will feel it!" Kiba got angry. "Calm your tits, Kiba-kun" the blond tried to calm down Kiba with a kiss. "How about if we have some action tonight?" he smirked. "Naruto... I'd love to" Kiba blushed. "But... I sort of can't feel or use my legs!" he added, shouting. Naruto French kissed his lover, penetrating his mouth with his tongue. Kiba soon started following him. "Then let's at least make out" the demon-fox boy blushed. Naruto stood up and picked his lover up, bridal style, and carried him inti his bedroom. He put him on his bed, took off his clothes and crawled into bed with Kiba, who in the meantime also removed his clothing. They were now both in their boxer shorts, Naruto snuggling against Kiba. "I love how warm you are, Kiba-kun" he said, relaxing at his lover's body warmth. Kiba kissed Naruto's head, slowly petting his stomach. "That feels good" the blond said, his cheeks turning bright red. He then turned to the other side, now directly facing the handsome Inuzuka boy.  
Kiba placed his arms around Naruto, pressing him against himself. He kissed his forehead, saying; "Goodnight, my angel".

* * *

To be continued…

If you're reading this, it probably means that you read the story (or you just scrolled down). Anyway if you did read it please give me a review and if I should continue or not (: Thanks

Jeffree xoxo


	12. Marriage

Hey there reader! First of all, if you're going to read this story I already thank you (:

WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy) present! Do not read if you're easily offended by same-sex romance.

The events in this story are during the Shippuden part (a.k.a. PART II).

I apologize for any (grammar) mistakes

* * *

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 12: Marry Me a Little**

"Naruto, _what the hell are_ you doing?" Kiba asked Naruto who was _cooking_ real food, not instant ramen. The blond was making everything from chicken to mashed potatoes. Kiba was just sitting in his wheelchair, looking at Naruto with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"Okay you can stop with that face. I hate it that people think that I'm just some dumb, blond who always needs help" Naruto said with a serious expression, looking at the food, cutting the potatoes. "Naruto…" the brunette tried to comfort his lover. "Go sit on the couch, I'll bring the food over there, I'm almost done" the blond said with a loving smile on his face. Kiba just smiled back and went to sit on the couch.

You could smell all the delicious food that was being prepared. Kiba couldn't wait to take a bite, he was sure Naruto is doing his best.

After he finished cooking, Naruto put the food on plates and with the help of a shadow clone, brought them into the living room. He and the clone put the delicious, hot food on the table before Naruto made the shadow clone disappear. A white cloud was left behind and Kiba and his lover were left alone.

"Wow this actually looks good. I didn't know you had it in you" the brunette said, grinning at Naruto. "Yeah, neither did I" the blonde laughed. Naruto loved that he could be… well… Naruto around Kiba. He didn't have to pretend to someone cool or someone who isn't easily offended, he could be himself.

"Man, this is really good!" Kiba complimented Naruto's cooking. He thought it would be much, much worse but it was really good, maybe even better than his own cooking.

Later they both went to bed. Tsume was fine with Kiba sleeping at Naruto's house for a while, it gave her and Hana some peace and quiet-hey, you can't pick family.

Naruto and Kiba were lying in bed, talking to each other about the most random things they could have come up with. They talked about how they would name their kids if they ever adopted them or what would they do if they suddenly broke up. How random could you go?

Slowly the two boys drifted into slumber. Kiba was horny as hell but he couldn't really do much, except for oral, so he had to restrain himself. Naruto quickly fell asleep, hugging Kiba from behind so that they were both looking in the same direction.

Surrounding them was complete silence. The only thing you could hear was their breathing and if one of them moved a little. The silence was making the brunette a little nervous; he didn't like falling asleep in complete silence. Normally he would fall asleep with the sound of dogs barking outside; some might find it annoying, but Kiba couldn't help it, he needed some sounds to fall asleep.

After a while he was hearing a sound; the sound of Naruto snoring. He smiled, with his eyes closed, and moved back a little, tightening the blonde's hug and soon fell asleep.

Leave it up to the April weather to be a moody bitch; it was raining, no, pouring! It was another storm! Go figure…

Naruto was eventually woken up by the thunder and lightning. He slowly opened his eyes, wanting to look at his lover, but he wasn't there.

"Kiba?" the blond said in confusion. He sat up and looked around. He wasn't in the bedroom, that's for sure. Naruto ran into the living room, but he wasn't there. He checked his entire apartment but there was no sign of Kiba, anywhere! Not even in the bathroom. Dogs like to drink toilet water, right? Okay, this never happened, moving on…

The blond put on my some clothes and ran out of the apartment. "Umbrella!" he said, quickly running back into the apartment and picking up his umbrella. Seriously? Again?

The worried Naruto was fast walking through Konoha, looking around for his Kina-kun. He saw some stray dogs and cat running away from the rain but no sign of Kiba. He ran to the Inuzuka house and knocked on the door. The blond explained that Kiba disappeared and if he's at home. Tsume told him she didn't see him since he left for his place a few days ago.

Naruto was completely freaking out. "Where the fuck could a person in a wheel chair go off in this short time?" he was thinking to himself, looking around if he could see Kiba. "I'm so buying a leash" he said with an annoyed expression and ran off.

He had no idea where he was running. The blond was just running through the streets of his home village, in hope of finding his boyfriend. Thunder and lightning were ragging across the sky, creating short flashes of light across entire Konoha.

Naruto then threw the umbrella on the ground and jumped onto the Hokage's rooftop. A giant flash of light brightened the sky when he shouted; "Kiba!"

He was looking Konoha, rain pouring on him. He was trying to find Kiba but it was no use, he couldn't find him anywhere. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted and created 2 shadow clones. "Spread out! When you find Kiba-kun kill yourself with a kunai so I'll get the information about his location" the blond said with a serious expression. The two clones jumped away, each in one direction. Naruto followed their actions and jumped into his own direction.

One of the clones came to the park and saw a brunette boy, lying on the ground, his arms and legs spread wide; it was Kiba! The fake Naruto used a kunai to stab himself and disappeared. The information came to Naruto in the split of a second. He changed his direction and started going full speed towards the park.

"Kiba-kun!" he shouted, running towards the motionless brunette. Kiba's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. "Kiba-kun! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" the blond was shouting at his lover. You couldn't notice because of the rain, but Naruto was crying his eyes out.

"Do you have to scream?" Kiba said with a calm voice, his eyes still closed. He then slowly opened them and said; "I tried to walk". Naruto didn't know what to feel; happy, angry…

"Why would you do that? You know that, if you push yourself too hard, you might never walk again" Naruto said in sadness. He was correct, if Kiba tried doing something too fast he could damage his spine and never be able to walk again, _ever_. "You're such an idiot" the blond cried, resting his arms and head on Kiba's chest. He started to cry out loud, he didn't want his precious Kiba-kun to be paralyzed for life.

"I walked. Completely normal" Kiba said in a calm, relaxing voice, rushing his hand trough Naruto's soaked, blonde hair. The blond stopped crying, registering the canine boy's spoken words in his brain. The brunette slowly stood up, Naruto standing on his knees, watching Kiba's amazing progression.

The blond jumped up on his feet and hugged Kiba tightly. Since Naruto was completely wet from all the rain, the brunette's body warmth felt so relaxing and good. "How about if we get away from the rain? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold" Kiba said, slightly touching Naruto's nose with his own. The blond blushed, took hold of his lover's hand and they walked away.

The couple entered Naruto's apartment, completely soaked from the storm. "Fuck I lost my umbrella!" the blond was getting angry about. Kiba laughed and said; "Don't worry, I'll get you a new one".

"I'm going to go prepare a hot bath, I seriously don't need a cold right now" Naruto said, walking into the bathroom. Meanwhile Kiba took off his clothes, leaving only his boxer shorts on. He walked into the bathroom and hugged Naruto from behind, who was letting the water fill the bathtub.

"Take off your clothes, bitch" the brunette smirked and pulled down Naruto pants. "Hey!" the blond shouted. "What was that good for?" he asked in anger. "Well, I like teasing you a little, Naruto-kun" the brunette explained with a smile, kissing Naruto on his cheek. "And why did you pull up your pants? Don't forget, I've seen way more than just those boxer shorts" Kiba continued, grinning.

The blond blushed and turned away, slowly taking off his clothes, preparing himself to get into the bathtub. When he took off his boxer shorts, Kiba spanked him, laughing. This caused Naruto to blush even more. "Okay, that does it!" he said, grabbing Kiba's blue boxer shorts and pulling them down. The brunette grabbed his lover by his shoulders and threw himself and Naruto into the bathtub. It's a good thing that bathtub is pretty deep, they could've been injured.

The demon-fox boy was lying on his back, Kiba lying on top of him, both of them looking at each other directly into their eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes" Kiba quietly said, being captivated by Naruto's crystal blue eyes. If it was possible, Naruto's cheeks would go even redder.

Most of the water from the bathtub was now lying on the floor in the bathroom due to their acrobatic stunt, so Naruto turned on the pipe, letting more hot water fill the bathtub. They felt how the water was slowly starting to warm up their cold, soaked bodies.

"Don't ever do that again, disappearing like that, not leaving me any message..." the blond said, looking directly into Kiba's gorgeous eyes, slightly blushing. "I won't... It's just... I wanted to walk again so badly, so I went to the park, got completely wet, tried to stand up and it actually worked, for a few moments. I then collapsed on the ground and tried again, I tried and tried until I was able to walk properly" the brunette said, looking at the water surrounding him and his lover.

"But what if-" Naruto tried to say but was interrupted by Kiba's kiss. "I love you and I want you, now" the canine teenager said with a smirk. He put his right hand in the water, grabbing hold of Naruto's currently soft member. This caused the blonds' cheeks to go even redder and his member getting harder. Kiba's pace was starting to get faster as he noticed that the blonds' member was getting bigger. He French kissed Naruto, penetrating with his tongue. Naruto was following him, which resulted in the couple having a wet, yet passionate and sexy, kiss.

"Come, sit here" the brunette and lifted him on the edge of the bathtub. He grabbed the base of Naruto's rock hard penis and slowly licked its head, causing the blond to moan in pleasure. It didn't took him long before he put the entire penis into his mouth, making Naruto moan even harder. "Agh…" the blond moaned from the pleasure, he missed the feeling so much.

"Uhh...yeah that feels good Kiba..." he moaned running his fingers through his hair. Swirling his tongue around Naruto's cock head, lapping up the drops of precum escaping his penis. "Mmm..." he moaned deeply closing his eyes. The smell of the blonds' hormones filled his nose, the scent driving Kiba to excessive lengths to take in as much of his cock as possible. "It tastes so good!" he thought to himself locking his lips around his cock head tasting the precum pouring out of him. He could feel his toes start to curl as the pleasure soon reached its point of no return.

Naruto climaxed inside of Kiba's mouth, loudly moaning from the ecstasy. The brunette made sure to swallow as much semen as possible before putting arms around the blonds' skinny waist and kissing him. "I missed doing that" he smirked and started kissing Naruto's neck, putting the blond in another state of pleasure.

They both quickly stepped outside the bathroom, briefly dried themselves with a towel and ran into the bedroom, Kiba collapsing on top of Naruto. "Did you miss this too?" the blond said, kissing his lover on the cheek. "You can bet your skinny, sexy body" he smirked and French kissed Naruto.

Kiba grabbed Naruto by his shoulder and turned him around, so that the blond was lying on his stomach. He licked two of his fingers and slowly started putting them into Naruto's opening. "Ugh… Mmm…" Naruto moaned. "You okay?" the brunette asked with a slightly worried voice. "Yeah… keep going" the blond responded with a smile and one eye closed.

Kiba was gently gliding his fingers over Naruto's back, causing some moans and passionate breaths to escape Naruto's mouth. "That feels so good" the blond said his with eyes fully closed. "Do me, Kiba-kun. Now, hard!" he added, turning his head back a little, smirking. Kiba smirked back and grabbed the blond by his hips, lifting him up so that he was in a sort of dog position. Of course, Naruto had to make a pun out of this; "I love doggy style".

The brunette started putting his rock hard penis into Naruto's anal opening. He was being careful not to slide it in too fast; its size could easily hurt his Naruto-kun. Kiba had it almost completely in which gave Naruto a mixed feeling of pleasure and pain; he wasn't sure which one was prevailing. "That's deep enough" Kiba thought to himself and started shoving his penis in and out, speeding up the tempo slowly. "Agh… Ugh… Mmm…" Naruto was moaning from the pleasure. "Yeah… Kiba… Oh yeah" he kept on saying, making seconds-short breaks to regain breath.

Kiba was going faster and faster, moaning himself. "Oh fuck… Yeah! Fuck…" he said, breathing deeply. You could hear the bed shaking from the couple's fast and intense movements. "Good thing you don't have anybody living underneath you" Kiba said in a joke, making Naruto smile.

"Mmm… Naruto-kun… I'm… I'm close…" he continued, moaning; he was soon going to climax. You could hear the skin hitting as Kiba was pulling his manhood in and out of Naruto's anus with precum escaping from it. "Fuck… Oh yeah… Oh…" the blond was moaning, his mouth wide open. While Kiba was going back and forward with his hips, Naruto was doing the same thing but reverse.

"I… can't hold it anymore!" the brunette shouted with his mouth open, feeling the muscles in his penis itching. A fast and very pleasant feeling rushed through it, resulting in a giant explosion of semen inside Naruto's anus. "Oh yeah!" Naruto moaned as he felt the warm, gooey fluid filling his opening, slowly escaping it while Kiba was removing his penis.

Naruto threw himself on his stomach, breathing deeply. His lover crawled up next to him and kissed him on the cheek, saying; "That was fucking amazing". The blond blushed and squeezed up to Kiba, looking directly at the beginning of his neck. He could see the brunette's heavy breathing. "I wish I could lay next to you like this forever" Kiba said, caressing Naruto's wonderful blonde hair. "Me too" the blond said, closing his eyes slowly.

They ended up lying like this for about 20 minutes until they stood up and walked back to the bathroom to wash themselves, again.

Later Naruto was making lunch; Kiba actually really liked his cooking. He was carefully slicing the tomatoes, making sure he wouldn't cut himself. Kiba came to him with his shoes on. "You going somewhere?" the blond asked. "I'm just going to run home and tell mom and Hana that I can walk again, plus I need to grab some fresh clothes" Kiba responded, smiling at his precious Naruto-kun. "Okay but hurry up, lunch is almost done" Naruto said, putting the sliced tomatoes in a bowl.

Kiba was walking through Konoha, consuming the sun's warmth on his body; the rain stopped like an hour ago. Instead of going to his house, he went into a different direction, to a small jewelry shop. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he asked, gazing around the shop. An old woman came walking out of the storage room in the back, greeting him; "Oh hello! Please excuse me; I was just checking something in the storage".

"It's okay" the brunette shinobi smiled. "Do you have any engagement rings?" he asked the old woman with a determined smile on his face.

* * *

To be continued…

If you're reading this, it probably means that you read the story (or you just scrolled down). Anyway if you did read it please give me a review and if I should continue or not (: Thanks

Jeffree xoxo


	13. Goodbye

Hey guys! *dodges kunai and shuriken* Sorry for not updating in a few days… I've been busy with my other stories + school shit. I'll have a lot more time now, so don't worry! New chapters are coming soon!

I apologize for any (grammar) mistakes. Nobody's perfect (not even me v.v)

* * *

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 13: I Guess This Is Goodbye**

"It's okay" the brunette shinobi smiled. "Do you have any engagement rings?" he asked the old woman with a determined smile on his face.

"Yes! We do!" the woman responded with a warm smile. She walked over to a shelf and took out a metal suitcase. Inside the suitcase were 40, perfect, rings, each being shinier and prettier than the other. Kiba's eyes were shining, he wanted all of them.

"Hmm…" he looked at the rings, trying to pick one. "How much does that one cost?" he asked, pointing at a simple, golden ring. "10" the woman said. "What? Only 10?" Kiba was thinking to himself, getting excited. "-thousand" the old, gray haired lady continued. "What?" the brunette said in a confused tone. "It costs 10,000" she added, smiling.

Kiba walked out of the store with a disappointed face. "Ugh… 10,000? I can't afford that much…" he said, sighing. "Our 1 month anniversary is in 3 days" he added, looking down. Yes, it was only their first month being together but they both lived through so much crazy shit that Kiba was sure that Naruto was the person he wanted to spend his entire life with.

He walked passed a bulletin board but quickly ran back to it. "What? Hiring?" he said, looking at all the posters and ad's on the board. "2000 ryo? 1800? 5000?" Kiba was saying, looking at the rewards for some tasks. "Oh yeah! I'm getting that engagement ring, even it kills me!" he shouted, jumping into the air from excitement.

Meanwhile Naruto was waiting for Kiba to return. He was sitting at the table, the food getting colder. "I'm going to kill that bastard" the blond quietly said with an angry expression, looking at the clock.

The Inuzuka boy came to Naruto's apartment somewhere during the night, finding a sleeping Naruto on the couch, the plates with their lunch still on the table, the blonds' plate being empty. He stepped to the couch and gently bumped the blond, trying to wake him up.

"Naruto… Naruto wake up." Kiba said with a soft voice. "Wake up, sleepy head." He added.

The blond slowly opened his tightly shut eyes and saw his lover, kneeling in front of him. "Kiba-kun?" he said in confusion as he was still half asleep. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes with his hand. "What time is it?"

"It's 9:53pm" the brunette responded, smiling. He patted Naruto on his head, pecking him on the cheek. "Were you waiting for me, babe?"

"Don't 'babe' me" Naruto said, removing Kiba's hand from his head. He walked to his room and shut the door, locking it. "You can sleep on the couch tonight."

Kiba didn't understand anything. Why was Naruto so angry? "What's the matter with you?" he asked, trying to open the door.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight!" Naruto shouted, ignoring Kiba's question. He took off his pants and socks and went to bed, covering himself with the cold sheets, going into a fetal position.

"Hey, Naruto! Naruto!" the brunette was shouting, trying to open the locked door, without much success. He eventually gave up and sat on the couch, resting his hands on his thighs. "Is he mad because I didn't come back so quickly?" Kiba was wondering to himself. Damn Kiba, you're fast.

He stood up and turned off the light. He picked up a blanket that was lying on the couch, lied down and covered himself with it. It wasn't much but it would at least keep a little warm, just enough to get through the night.

The next morning Kiba woke up pretty early. He slowly stood up and walked over to the door leading to Naruto's room. He checked if it's still locked; it was. He let out a long, disappointing sigh and walked into the kitchen. The brunette made himself some coffee and walked over to window in the living room. He opened it and looked outside; it was raining. "The fuck? It's raining again?" he said to himself in anger. "But this can't stop me, I have to get the money!" Kiba was thinking, taking a sip of the fresh and warm coffee.

Later he walked out of the apartment, taking an umbrella with him, trying to get more money for the engagement ring. Even though he was making sure to close the front door quietly, Naruto still woke up in that moment.

He rolled over to the window and saw that it was raining again. The blond stood up and slowly walked over the door, unlocking it. He looked around the apartment to find Kiba and talk to him but he wasn't anywhere. But Kiba did leave something behind, a note. Naruto picked up the note and read it;

_Hey angel,_

_I had some important things to do. Not sure when I'll be coming back, please don't wait again for me like yesterday._

_Love you with all my heart and more!_

_Kiba_

"Important things?" Naruto thought to himself. "What in the world could he be doing?"

The blond let out a sigh and grabbed a cup of coffee. He walked into the living room, turning on the television. He checked a movie channel where they played movies 24/7. Currently there was a movie about a teenage girl who just found out she was adopted. "This better be good…" he said with a bored, almost depressed voice.

Later when the movie was coming to an end, Naruto was crying his eyes out.

"Why did he have to go with that train? Why? He was the only one who loved her!" the blond was crying, looking at the television screen. The girl who found out she was adopted met a boy and they fell in love, but basically what happened is; he wanted to go visit his parents and went on a train which ended up exploding because a sick person planted a bomb in there.

"Naruto you idiot! Stop crying! It was just a movie" he was saying to himself, whipping away his tears with a tissue. He stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee when he realized that it was already 1:30pm. Kiba was still somewhere, doing something with someone.

"What if he got bored with me and is now a prostitute?" Naruto was thinking in shock. "Or what if he is seeing someone else?" another thought came across his mind. "Or… what if he has some top secret double life and is actually a serial killer who is after me?" he kept on thinking. "Wait, what? What am I saying? Okay, I think I had enough coffee" Naruto said to himself and put the cup on the counter, walking into the living room.

Meanwhile, Kiba was working his ass off trying to get enough money to buy Naruto an engagement ring. He helped some older people who couldn't do much on their own. This went on the entire day.

Naruto was still waiting for Kiba to come back. It had been now at least 12 hours and he still wasn't back. "Stop worrying… Nothing's wrong… He loves you… Right?" the blond was thinking to himself, not sure what to believe.

"I should go to bed" he said, crawling into his cold bed. He missed the warmth of Kiba's body. This was the second night he cried himself to sleep.

Somewhere during the night the brunette came back to Naruto's apartment. He quietly snuck in, making sure not to wake his Naruto-kun up. When he opened the door of the bedroom he saw the blond sleeping but his pillow looked a little wet. "Did he… cry himself to sleep?" Kiba thought. This caused a big frown on his face. He quickly took off all of his clothes and gently joined Naruto in bed, trying to keep him asleep. He put his arm around the blond, pulling himself closer to him. "I love you so much" he added before he fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up alone, again. "This is getting ridiculous…" he sighed. He turned his head to a note on Kiba's pillow. He picked it up and read it;

_Hey love,_

_I still have some important work to do today. Please, don't be angry with me. I will make this all up to you tomorrow, I promise!_

_Million hugs and kisses, Kiba_

"Tomorrow? Wait, isn't our first anniversary tomorrow?" Naruto thought. He threw the letter away from him and turned to the other side.

While he was having breakfast he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Sakushi-sensei. "Sakushi-sensei? What's up?" he asked in confusion.

"Me and the Hokage would like a word with you" the older man said in a serious tone, which was how he usually speaks thought.

Naruto got dressed and walked over the Hokage tower with Sakushi at his side. They walked into Tsunade's office.

"Ah, you're here" the blonde woman said. "Take a seat" she added.

"What's up Granny Tsunade?" the blond wondered. What could Tsunade and Sakushi want with him?

"As you know, those three men were sent by the Akatsuki. We had luck none of the group member showed up. If it weren't for Kiba and the others things could have turned out pretty ugly" Tsunade said in a calm voice.

"We know Jiraiya taught you a lot and you've gotten pretty strong but the Akatsuki has some pretty strong members" Sakushi added.

"This is why I want you to go train with Sakushi like you did with Jiraiya. He can teach you genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu… whatever you want to."

"Wait a minute! You want me to replace The Pervy Sage with this guy? I barely know him!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"I'm not saying replacing… Well I guess I am but not replacing him in your heart… This would be really good for you. Give Sakushi a chance, he's a really powerful shinobi and he and Jiraiya were good friends" Tsunade continued.

"Really?" the blond asked. Jiraiya never said he knew Sakushi and they were travelling for almost 3 years.

"You have time until tomorrow. I'm leaving tomorrow with or without you. Meet me at the gate at 9.00pm" Sakushi said before walking out.

Naruto was so confused; he still had to register everything that just happened. Leave again? And especially now that he has Kiba? He would have to think about this really hard.

Later he walked back to his apartment. He threw himself on his bed and started to think about everything that happened in the last few days. "Should I leave? But what would Kiba say?"

He was so confused. If he stayed he could still be with Kiba but the Akatsuki might strike again, and this time with a bigger threat. And if he left he could become much more stronger but what about Kiba-kun? "Bwaah this is giving me a headache!" he cried.

"Sakushi-sensei is pretty strong and he could probably teach me a lot of powerful jutsu."

A few hours later Kiba came back home. "Yes! I finally have enough money!" he thought to himself smiling. "Naruto-kun! I'm home!" he shouted in a happy tone. The blond quickly came running to him. Kiba opened his arms waiting to put his arms around Naruto. "You idiot!" the blond shouted and kicked the brunette in the crotch.

"The fuck? What was that for?" he started crying.

"Where the hell do you go for the entire day?" Naruto asked in an upset tone. Someone's in trouble…

"Oh… about that… um… Look, it' all make sense tomorrow!" Kiba tried to calm his lover.

"We'll see about that" the blond whispered and walked away.

The couple spent the rest of the day cuddling and making out. "I missed having these kinds of lazy days with you" the blond smiled.

"Yeah, sorry but I've been really busy these days…" Kiba apologized kissing Naruto on his nose.

"By the way, I'll be sleeping at my house tonight" he added.

"What?" Naruto asked in a 'try to stay calm' way.

"It's just that I haven't slept there for a while and I miss Akamaru and my family."

"Well bring Akamaru over here!"

"Naruto, it's just one night. Trust me, everything will be so much better tomorrow!" Kiba laughed.

The blond stood up from Kiba's arms and walked away. "Fine" he said walking into his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked.

"To bed. See you tomorrow" Naruto said in a monotone voice. He closed the door and went directly to bed.

Kiba felt bad about this but he needed time to go buy the ring and make sure Naruto wouldn't find it before he gave it to him. "Goodnight my angel!" he said.

"Night" Naruto responded with zero emotions.

"I hope tomorrow comes quickly" he said. Kiba stood up and walked out of the apartment, heading for his own house.

The next morning Naruto was packing his stuff. Tears were flowing down his cheeks while he was putting his clothes in his backpack. He picked up a framed picture of him and Kiba and put it in the backpack with the picture facing down.

He walked out of the apartment and locked it. "Naruto? Where are you going?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan" Naruto responded. "I'm leaving Konoha for a while to go train with Sakushi-sensei" he added in a monotone voice. He just walked past Sakura like she was nothing.

"What? But what about Kiba?" the kunoichi wondered.

"Tell him I love him" he added and kept walking.

He soon came to the gate where Sakushi was standing. "So I see you decided to come with me" the old man laughed.

"Yeah. Can we just go? I would like to go as soon as possible" the blond said.

Half an hour later Kiba was rushing to Naruto's apartment. He just bought the engagement ring and he still had some money left. "I can't wait to see Naruto's expression when I pop out this ring!" he was thinking.

On his way there he saw a sad Sakura sitting on a bench. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong? Are you okay?" the brunette asked.

"Don't you know yet? Naruto's leaving again. He and Sakushi left the village like half an hour ago" Sakura responded with a frown on her face.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? No! This can't be happening!" Kiba shouted in anger and confusion. The ring fell out of his pocket and Sakura quickly took notice of it.

"Kiba? Why do you have an engagement ring in your pocket?" she asked with her eyes wide open.

"I wanted to propose to Naruto! How could he have done this to me?" the brunette started crying.

Sakura stood up and hugged her friend. "It's okay… Don't cry" she tried to calm down the Inuzuka teenager.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakushi were walking through a grass field when the older man noticed the blond was crying. "Naruto? Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"I loved him… I really did…" the blond responded.

* * *

Yes! Evil Jeffree strikes again, playing with happiness of the two boys! :P I hope you aren't too mad with what I did but I knew I wanted the story to go like this so hope you're okay with that! *dodges another kunai* Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I'm really interested of what my readers think + it makes me happy when I read new reviews (and yes, I read every one of them and I each of them makes me happy!) See you in the net chapter!


	14. Next

I apologize for any (grammar) mistakes. Nobody's perfect (not even me v.v)

* * *

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 14: Next**

It has now been almost 4 years since Naruto left the village. He has gained a lot of strength and knowledge. He also made peace with Kurama-The Nine Tails-and can now easily access his chakra.

Naruto and Sakushi were standing in front of the gate of Konoha. "I can't believe it's been 4 years" the older man said.

"Yeah… It feels just like yesterday that I left this village."

"Come on, I bet your friends are dying to see you."

The two men walked past the gate and were headed towards the Hokage tower. He was actually surprised by this but a lot of people were happy to see Naruto again but of course there were still some assholes who thought they're the best and that they're so much better.

"Are you serious? If I see one more piece of paper today, I'm going to throw that entire council off this building!" Tsunade shouted. She had so many papers to do and she was starting to lose her nerves.

A knock was heard on the door. "Who is it?" the Hokage shouted in anger. The door slowly opened and a tall and muscular man with blond hair opened it. "Hey Granny Tsunade!" Naruto grinned.

"N-Naruto?" the former Sannin was shocked. "You're back?" she smiled. She was happy to see him back safe and sound.

"What? Did you think I'd let him die out there?" Sakushi laughed.

"When did you get back?" Shizune asked.

"We just got here and wanted to say hi!"

"Well, this calls for a celebration! Shizune, get the sake! You two have to tell me everything that happened!"

After Tsunade got drunk and the two men finished their stories, Naruto decided to head back home. He _had_ to go see Kiba in the morning or he would die from missing him.

A soft and warm light woke the blond up. He looked out of the window and saw that it was a beautiful sunny morning. "Perfect."

He quickly ate some breakfast and rushed over to the Inuzuka house.

A knock was heard on the door. After a few seconds someone opened it; it was Tsume. "Hey Tsume-san!" the blond grinned. The brunette was shocked to see Naruto again after all these years. "Bastard!" she yelled and slapped the boy standing in front of her. What the hell?

"What was that for?" the blond shouted. "Mom!" Hana came running to the door. She grabbed her and pulled her away. "I'm sorry Naruto… When did you return?" she asked.

"Yesterday. Is Kiba home?"

"Come on in, there are a few things you need to know…" Hana said in a sad voice and walked into the kitchen.

The blond and Tsume were sitting at the table while Hana was preparing the tea. Akamaru soon joined them but he wasn't in a very much better mood than anyone else.

"Hey, 'Maru" the blond smiled at the dog. The dog smiled back and licked his arm.

"Here."

"Thank you, Hana-chan" Naruto thanked the girl and picked up the cup of hot tea. "So, where's Kiba?"

The question created a lot of silence in the room. The two women looked down, both thinking about Kiba.

"Naruto…" Tsume sighed. She was a strong woman but she could barely keep herself from crying. "I can't do this…" she said and stood up. The brunette woman walked out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" a confused Naruto asked. Why were they both so touchy when it came to Kiba?

Hana sit down and took a sip of the tea, trying to relax her nerves. "Kiba doesn't live here anymore…"

"What?"

"You see… after you went on your journey, Kiba started neglecting his duties and missions. He barely ate anything or left his room. Me and my mother tried to get him to do something but it didn't work. We probably made it even worse because he took all of his stuff and left us…" Hana said. After the sentence she started crying. She couldn't restrain herself any longer; all these bottled up emotions had to burst out someday.

"All of his friends tried to talk to him but it didn't work. It was like he felt into depression. We even found him trying to hang himself once…"

Naruto's expression went from confused to shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. Why did Kiba do all of this?

"Where is he now? I have to find him!" the blond shouted.

Hana looked down at her cup. "I don't know… He could be anywhere… Naruto, please go find him! You're the only person who can bring him back! I have faith in you! I just hope… it isn't too late…" a tear ran down her cheeks, past her clan markings.

"Hana-chan…" Naruto calmly said. He hugged her sand said; "Don't worry, I _will_ get Kiba back."

So Naruto decided to head back home and pack some stuff. He locked his apartment and left the village a few minutes later.

He was walking through a giant grass field when he saw a big town. "Let's hope he's there…" he said.

The blond came into the town and saw a lot of stands and people; there was probably a festival going on. He was walking through the streets looking for his lost Kiba-kun.

He went into some bars and hotels if anyone has seen him but with no success. Naruto decided to stay in a hotel for a night and continue his search the next day.

The blond threw his bag pack on the floor and threw himself on the bed. "Kiba, where did you go?" he asked himself while looking out of the window.

The next day Naruto left the hotel and continued with his search. Kiba probably didn't have any money so he checked the streets first, before continuing with the other hotels.

He came across a few homeless people but none of them were the brunette Inuzuka. "This is taking me forever! Shadow Close Jutsu!" the blond shouted and 4 clones appeared next to him. "Okay, go look for Kiba. Kill yourself with a kunai so that I will know where he is!" Naruto said. The clones nodded and each of them jumped away in their own direction.

Two hours have passed and there was still no sign of Kiba. Well, until now.

A clone cut itself and the memory instantly came back to Naruto. "Kiba!" he shouted and jumped on the rooftop and starting jumping towards the direction where the brunette was.

When he jumped on the ground he saw a sleeping Kiba. "Kiba-kun?" the blond whispered. He couldn't that after 4 years he's seeing the love of his life again. Even if he is a homeless ex-shinobi.

The sleeping Inuzuka sensed something familiar near him and slowly opened his eyes. "Naruto?" he quietly said. "Naruto?" he jumped in the air. "Wh-What are you doing here? Is that really you?" the brunette was amazed. The last time he saw the blonde, he was completely different. This Naruto was at least an inch taller. He also had a more muscular body and well… he was more of a real man.

Kiba just stood there in shock. He couldn't believe his own damn eyes. "Is this really happening?" he said. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open.

"Kiba-kun… Why did do you do all of this?" the blond asked. He stepped a step closer but the brunette retreated a step back.

"Because I hated you for leaving! How could you have done that to me? Did you know I wanted to propose to you?" he shouted in anger. A few tears started building in the corners of his eyes as he picked something from his pocket; it was the engagement ring from 4 years ago. He threw it at Naruto. "I wanted to propose to you with that! I told you that everything would be better in the morning but you, you little cunt, just went on your journey and pretended like nothing happened! Do you know how much I put at risk for loving you? My friends, family… everything!"

By the end of his sentence, both _men_ were trying not to burst into tears. "What? You… You wanted to propose?" the blond stood there in shock. He had _no_ idea the Inuzuka teenager was planning a proposal. "Kiba… I'm… I am so sorry for leaving like that… not even saying goodbye…" Naruto apologized. He was so angry at himself, at his decision; everything! Every time he tried to step closer to Kiba, the brunette took a step back. It was too long until he reached a wall and had nowhere to go. "Kiba…" the blond was crying.

"Don't… touch me…" Kiba cried trying to avoid Naruto's hug. But it didn't help. The blond embraced him in a warm, long and loving hug. He missed the warmth of the Uzumaki boy.

"I love you…" the blond whispered into Kiba's ear.

The brunette tightened the hug and bursted into tears. "Naruto! I love you too! So fucking much!"

"Sssh… Don't cry." Which was kind of ironic because the blond was crying himself.

After some more hugging and crying the two calmed down.

"Have you been living on the streets for the almost past 4 years?" Naruto asked. It was a question he really wondered about.

"Something like that… I was working as a bartender for a while but I got fired… Then I worked as a stripper but I quit because I couldn't get used to someone else touching me besides you…" he blushed. "And then I hit rock bottom… I started having sex with other guys for money…" it was one of the hardest things he ever had to say.

Naruto stood in shock again. "He became a male prostitute all because of me?" he thought to himself. "Kiba… I'm so sorry I put you through all of this… Please, come back home. You can live with me if you would feel better."

"I… I don't know… Would that be okay with you?" he asked shyly.

"Are you kidding me? I've been missing you soooo much during my journey!" the blond showed how much he missed him with his hands and smiled. "Come on! Let's go. Besides, I promised Hana-chan to bring you back."

"Naruto… thank you…" Kiba thanked him and pecked him on the cheek. "I missed those soft cheeks" he thought to himself, blushing.

To be continued…

* * *

Awwww! They reunited! How cute! And how dare you people think I would end a story like that? :DD tsk tsk tsk… You guys own me a bunch of reviews to boost my mood!

+ Sorry it took me forever to update (I know it's only been 10 days but t feels like forever to me lol I know how it feels like waiting for something that you desperately want to read)

Anyway, yeah the two are back together :P what do you guys think? I know I didn't write much, I'll make it up to you guys by writing more in the next chapter. So now be good little readers and leave me a review! I'll give you a cookie if you do ^.^

Okay, see you in the next chapter!

Jeffree xoxo


	15. Money

I apologize for any (grammar) mistakes. Nobody's perfect (not even me v.v)

* * *

**Love Wouldn't Be Love Without Obstacles**

**Part 15: My Boyfriend Spent Money When He Had None**

"Kiba? Kiba!" Hana cried and ran towards her younger brother. She embraced him in a strong and loving hug, letting her emotions go wild. "You idiot! Don't you _ever_ do something like this again!" Hana hit him on the head.

"Ow! 'm sorry!" the brunette apologized. Naruto patted his head and smiled. "Where is mom?"

"She went shopping for groceries."

Suddenly a giant white animal jumped onto Kiba; it was Akamaru! The dog started licking the brunette and barking.

"'Kamaru! I'm so happy to see you!"

After everyone sat down at the kitchen, Tsume returned. She was shocked and happy to see her son again, after all these years. This lead to a bunch of crying, hugging and an occasional laugh.

Kiba then told them how he was living these past years. It was probably one of the hardest things to do.

After dinner, Naruto and Kiba were walking back to the blonds' apartment, but they got stopped by Sakura and Ten Ten.

"Kiba? Naruto?" the two girls both said the same time, in shock.

"Hey, Sakura, Ten Ten!"

"What the hell? When did you get back?" the pink haired kunoichi asked.

"A few days ago" Naruto awkward laughed.

"And you didn't tell me? And Kiba, where the fuck have you been?" she focused her anger on the brunette.

"Who cares, we need to go celebrate! Come on, let's go get some food and drinks, my treat!" Ten Ten kindly offered.

"Well we just ate-" Kiba tried to say but was quickly cut off by Naruto.

"Sure!" the blond said and started walking towards the nearest restaurant they could find.

"So how was it like training with that Sakushi guy?" Sakura asked as she took a bite of her meal.

"It's been pretty awesome. I learned a bunch of new stuff and I actually managed to the Nine Tails under control! He's pretty cool after you look past his 'I'm a big mean monster' façade" he grinned.

"_I can hear you, you know!"_ Kurama said in the back of Naruto's head.

"What about you two?" he asked.

"Well I'm the head of the medical department now, right under Tsunade-sama" Sakura said with pride in her voice.

"And I'm a Jonin now! I have my own team now; they're pretty fun!" Ten Ten smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"What about you, Kiba? What were you doing all these years?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Um… I'd rather not talk about that…" he said as he looked down at his plate with shame. It was a hard time for him, but he knew that it was over now, because he had Naruto back.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell us. We're just happy you're back."

"Thanks" he smiled and continued eating.

"Oh no!" Naruto shouted in terror.

"What?" the brunette asked in fear.

"I just realized something! Sakura's the head of the medical department, Ten Ten's a Jonin, you're technically still a Chuunin, and I'm still a Genin!"

Leave it to Naruto to remember something to stupid.

Everyone laughed at this. "It's not funny!" he tried to stop them, but with zero success.

After the reunion dinner, Naruto and Kiba went to the Uzumaki's apartment and the blond made them some tea.

"You look so beautiful" Kiba said and blushed. They were both sitting on Naruto's couch, looking at each other.

"Look who's talking. That beard looks good on you" Naruto giggled.

The brunette stretched out his arm and rubbed his thumb across Naruto's cheek. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

"Okay, I have to do it now or never!" Kiba looked Naruto deeply into his eyes before continuing. "Are we back together or not? I need a yes or no!"

Naruto was completely confused. "Um… Yes."

"Okay" he brunette said and went down on one of his knees.

"Oh Kami… Kiba…" the blond slowly said as he knew exactly what Kiba was doing.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" he said and slowly pulled out the engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Oh my God, I am so sorry for not updating so long and I know this chapter is like ridiculously short, but I don't feel it with this story anymore :c I will be ending it in the next chapter and I swear I'll make it really long (like _long_) to make it up to you guys. Please review! (Oh God, I'm so angry at myself for it being so short -.-)

Jeffree xoxo


End file.
